


Mortality Of Gods

by ArkAngel20



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkAngel20/pseuds/ArkAngel20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*POST DARK WORLD.*The alignment to the realms closed, leaving humans stuck in Asgard, including Alice Stark (Tony's cousin). Once she and Loki cross paths, it's quickly realized she sees past his sorcery, Making her prisoner, they discover humans weren't the only creatures that slipped into Asgard; creatures that may destroy him and his home, making love to either make or break them. *Quite Fluffy* *ALSO FOUND ON MY FANFICTION.NET ACCOUNT.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Just wanted to say hey, and that this is my first post here on "Archive Of Our Own". I currently have no idea how this place works (very well at least). I normally post on Fanfiction.net, of which you can find this story as well under my Umbra93 account. I'm about to find out if I can post multiple chapters... Anyway this is a Loki/OC fanfic; with fluff and working on the process of bromance (For Thorki lovers. I'm not a big fan for slash pairings but I still love the bromance; it's so fun in the movies.)**   
  
**Without further delay, my first Thor Fanfic, Mortality of Gods:**

* * *

 

Five days passed since the alignment of the nine realms. Thor left Asgard to help rebuild the destruction brought upon the human towns on Earth. Nobody knew of Loki’s survival from his brawl with the Kursed. He preferred it to stay that way… For the time being. He had been imprisoned for an entire year, and hated every moment of it. If it wasn’t for his brother to help break him out, he would have truly gone mad. The god of Mischief was still waiting for the opportune moment to make himself known. He could have left Asgard, hiding in some other edge of the universe, but he was homesick. He had been gone practically three years. So much had happened since then. Things could never go back to the way it once was. He didn’t want it to. Loki was not going to be under Thor’s shadow any longer.

He dwelled in an abandoned building near his home, hidden under a bridge that was formerly used for servants. Few would dare to wonder off into that part of the palace, as the rumor was it was haunted. He and Thor used to always play in the chaimbers as children. If anyone were to stumble across it, they wouldn’t see Loki, but instead only a stranger; an Asgardian soldier claiming to be on guard duty. He tried to not go out in public too often, as disguising himself for hours was exhausting work on his magic.

Wandering the halls in his disguise, he overheard discussion between two guards.

“Odin is trying to send some of them back in groups. Some of these Midgardians are nearly as absent minded as frost giants.” One stated. Loki gritted his teeth, careful to handle his temper. It was a very rude statement.

“Those damn elves screwed us over. Speaking of frost giants… They made Loki’s chaos look like child’s play.” The other complained.

The god of mischief rolled his eyes. He was partial in favor to their opinions. _Humans always seem to get themselves in trouble. What is Thor’s fascination with these beings anyway?_ Loki wondered, debating on seeing the action for himself or to turn in for the day. Being in hiding was often boring. His cell in the dungeon was more exciting than this.  

* * *

 

The invisible portals in between realms from before the initial alignment made quite the mess, with Asgard right in the middle of it all. Things and people alike had gone missing from other realms. Some made it back, others had all but disappeared entirely. Then, there were the humans caught in the crossfire. The portals had already faded. They couldn’t just accidentally fall into one and suddenly back onto Earth. Without help, the mortals were stuck there, in the realm of god-like beings.

Asgardian soldiers arranged them in a group like a heard of sheep, making it through the city toward the gate. Many of their eyes were filled in fascination or fear as numerous Asgardian heads turned in their direction.

In amongst the group, nearing the back, was a girl by the name of Alison [Alice for short] Elizabeth Stark. Trailing in the back of the group, she sighed as she looked around as she walked in her tennis shoes. Her attire was very casual: Dark jeans and a soft polyester graphic tee. She carried a tiny handbag holding very few things, as just a short while ago she was on her way to get coffee.

Alice wasn’t frightened. She had seen so many movies and played so many video games; she was desensitized by practically all of this. If anything, she almost felt like she had walked into one of her shows!

Her unnaturally dark-red and wavy hair rested on her shoulders without restriction. Her ocean blue eyes absorbed everything she observed in the common area of the kingdom. It was the most beautiful place she had set eyes upon, and she was about to leave it behind forever.

Alice didn’t want to go back to Earth, otherwise known as Midgard. Not this way. What was it she needed to go back to? No family, a terrible job, no friends, no decent life. Why go back to hell that was Earth? She knew the King was simply trying to help restore order in Asgard, but was it necessary to use so much power to summon them back home? The red-head turned and approached one of the soldiers trailing just behind her. Summoning as much courage she could muster, she had his attention for but a moment.

“Sir… Why do we all have to go back?” She asked.

“This is not your world. You humans are too weak to survive here.” The nameless soldier answered.

She clenched her fists in desperation. “We ‘weak’ humans helped save this world and the others… We even destroyed an alien army in New York. I think with some time we’ll be okay.” She argued, not noticing a new person trailing behind the group.

Loki wanted to observe the Gate Keeper’s unique and tiring job of sending them home. He debated planting little paint explosives on some of the humans, just for his own pleasure of messing with them. He figured since he wouldn’t be missed or seen, he might as well have fun with it. Despite all he had gone through, he still couldn’t help himself but to still be the God of mischief.

“Get back in line..” The annoyed soldier shoed the woman away. She wasn’t going to give up so easy.

“I can work. I may not be physically strong, but I can be useful in other ways. I don’t want to go back!” Alice pleaded. Loki’s eyes were neutral, turning a glance as he noticed her behavior. He wasn’t curious enough to inquire, but he still found it unusual how she really did not want to go home. How could one hate their home so badly? Then again… He had little room to talk.

“Tell it to someone who cares…” The soldier scoffed, shoving her back with the others.

She frowned with a whimper. Alice used every ounce of self-control to keep a calm and collected appearance as she screamed in her head. Spinning over to walk backwards for a moment to look for another guard to victimize, she noticed a fuzzy transparent-like being in the corner of her eye. She wasn’t sure what she was looking at until she focused at it. It seemed to be a hologram-like image breaking apart, revealing a different person on the inside; someone somehow familiar.

Cautiously, the girl approached the being, believing it to be some form of Asgardian technology that was glitching up. The broken hologram looked like one of the nameless soldiers, and on the inside… She blinked as if trying to focus. The closer she went, the more the image became more clear. The man suddenly looked familiar; someone she had seen on a television screen, and with verbal description from a relative. Was she hallucinating??   

He noticed the girl walk over, curious about her intentions. Was she going to attempt pleading to stay in Asgard, to _him_? This was what he had feared; looking the part meant being forced to act the part. Oh, his accursed nature. How was it that red headed humans always had a tendency to cross his path? It couldn’t be the opposite color coordination, red and green. He wasn’t a Christmas ornament.

“…Loki..?” She spoke just above a whisper.

“-Is dead?” He interrupted her as he pretended to not have been startled, seeing that look of recognition in the girl’s eye. “Yes, tragic. He died with honor.” He added, his head tilting slightly, pondering what to do with several questions running through his head. He frowned as she suddenly turned her head away, heart pounding. _What the hell…?_

Alice had never met Loki in person, but instead had the grand description and even a photograph from her dear sweet, _never-around-ever-because-I’m-always-busy-making-new-toys-and-saving-the-world, cousin_ , Tony Stark.

Loki debated whether or not to avoid potential exposure by killing the girl, or simply try and make her forget using a spell, though he suddenly doubted that would be possible. Somehow she could see through his magic. Alice had the look of _‘oh shit’_ written on her face as her body went into fight or flight mode. Before she could run off, he snatched her arm, holding the human in place.

“Hey!” Alice protested, heads turning their direction. They glared at each other, eyes locked, as Loki tested to see if she would scream out his name, exposing him to everyone around them. Her heart was racing out of her chest in fear and anxiety. Her hands clenched as she stared a moment longer before looking around, eyes pleading for help. She couldn’t scream out his name. Something within told her not to. It was all the evidence Loki needed to see the girl wasn’t going to cry wolf.

“This one needs further questioning before being sent home.” He stated. In truth, the guards could care less, as some believed, the humans would possibly show some form of promise in Asgard. They could live simple lives. Someone had to do the farm work.

Loki swiftly dragged the girl out of the group, heading toward an alley. “First you want out, now you struggle?” The god growled in frustration.

“I didn’t think it’d be _you_ getting me out!” She cried, this time in true panic. She had seen the footage of what he had done to New York, killing hundreds of innocents all for pay back, all for a message to his brother. It nearly killed Tony. It didn’t matter to her how he was so disconnected with his family. She was devoted to it, making Loki’s actions there personal.

“How is it you can-“ He began to muster as he suddenly heard voices ahead. Loki paused, deciding a quick change in appearance, extending his illusion onto Alice. He appeared as a different nameless soldier with different features, locking arms with a plain looking Asgardian woman in common robes.

The god of illusion whispered in her ear, “Don’t look frightened in any way. Make the impression you are in good strides and say nothing, or else I will kill you within seconds.” He threatened coldly, only making it more difficult to hold composure.

She swallowed dryly as her heart rate quickened, briefly looking at her changed appearance. It was truly a strange day; she could see the disguise well on her, but with Loki, she saw him as if through foggy glass. Odin approached them followed by other Asgardian officials. Loki avoided eye contact as they proceeded to walk. _Hello father._ He nodded without a glance seeing his sorcery shielding them well. Alice held her breath with a smile as Odin crossed their path. _Someone help me, I’m being kidnapped by a psycho!_ She closed her eyes as Loki continued escorting her to god-knows-where.

No one else crossed his path as he went through a passage, down another corridor, and into the abandoned wing that was his hidden residence. The walls were lightly decorated with swords, torches, and other various short range weapons scattered about what seemed at random. It divided into four rooms connected to a large hallway, all with large entryways, lacking the privacy of a door, but instead large intricately decorated blankets the size of a bus.

Loki escorted Alice in the right hand room, which was a primitive study/lounge room. Instead of weapons, he kept bookshelves that were, at the moment, more than halfway empty. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to be in hiding, so he collected books from around Asgard. There were two couches facing parallel to each other in the center of the room, with the far corner holding an unlit fireplace. The room was lit by natural sunlight, beaming from a large window where one could see the ocean’s shore. It was a beautiful setting, spite the events unfolding before her.

The god of mischief lifted the disguises off, making his appearance clear as day to Alice. She then realized how much the illusion really had covered him over. She blinked a few times, as her mind adjusted seeing him crystal clear.  “What do you want?” She asked.

He made an unsettling smile as he suddenly seemed pleased to see the girl. “What do I want?” He chuckled. “I want to figure out how it as to why you, a citizen of Midgard, a mortal, could see right through _my_ sorcery.” He ranted in an eerie cheerful tone, circling the red head in only a few strides.

She shifted her feet. “How the hell should I know? I couldn’t see completely through it, you kinda looked like a ghost or something..” She admitted nervously. She debated on whether or not she was starting to actually miss home. She didn’t anticipate a slightly insane demigod to help her out. Alice nonchalantly studied the weaponry on the walls, looking for a possible way to get out of there. Loki tilted his head, circling the girl. The idea of killing her no longer felt appropriate.

“Let’s see what my books will say. Please, sit.” He welcomed her to the couch as he approached a lone stack of books.

Alice crossed her arms, eyes boring at the back of the demigod’s head.

“…You have no idea who you are messing with.” She spoke lowly as he smiled at her boldness.

“Oh?” He replied in amusement.

“I am Alice Stark… Tony Stark’s cousin. The same Tony you tossed out a window in New York. When I get out of here, guess who’s calling Banner to kick your ass again.” She said, her threats mostly empty. How the hell could she was going to convince The Hulk to beat him up? She chalked most of her nerves to all of the adrenaline in her body.

He paused, grinning slowly as he came to understand her words. He pulled out a book on magic resistance, turning to face her. “You are of relation to that man with a metal suit of armor?”

She shrugged. “I hardly hear from him. Pepper made him call me as a form of therapy from a panic attack. Seriously, you almost wiped everyone out _including_ yourself.”

Loki chuckled quietly. “It is what I have been told. He is quite strange, Tony. It seems your family has the infuriating fortune of averting my magic.” He replied thoughtfully, recalling how his spear didn’t affect Tony at all, and now Stark’s young cousin can see past his illusions. He looked at her with calmness in his eyes as hers were still on fire. It was the best defense she had.

“I insist. Sit. If I wanted you dead, we wouldn’t be talking.” He assured her as the two had a brief stare off. Alice took in as much detail as she could on his appearance. Loki had taken the time to style his hair to where the ends of the points of his hair curved upward. He had taken off his long leather coat to compensate with the heat of the day, only wearing light armor. The demigod’s tall slender frame tricked the eye into making you think he was weaker. In reality, he was stronger than any human.

She bit her lip, turning away to sit down. It was more comfortable than she had expected. It had been a tiring day. The God of Mischief returned to his book, finding nothing of use about Midgardians. Not many humans dared to try honing magic because they believed it didn’t exist. He saw plenty of explanations of magic resistance from Asgardian beings, but none on mortals. He was tempted to get a biological scan on her in the palace. Alice looked about the place, noticing the display of weapons more closely.

“You can’t keep me here forever.” She stated.

“Until I solve the riddle of how a human can see right through me, you are staying here… Unless you find death to be a more friendlier companion.” He bluntly argued, not bothering to look up. She slowly stood back up and headed towards the wall, looking at the decorated swords, daggers, and even a few throwing knives. Heart pounding, she snagged two of the daggers as she spoke to cover the sound of pulling them off the display.

“Where am I going to sleep?” She asked, slipping the small blades in her pocket as he wasn’t looking.

“Here, if you find it suitable.” He sighed.

He knew she was up to something. He wasn’t stupid. Alice pretended to be curious about the room as she edged towards the exit, her fingers tracing along the dagger in her pocket. “Yeah, that sounds okay.” She shrugged, eyes on the carpeted exit as Loki shut his book. Her heart sank. _Shit._ He frowned as he worked on figuring out what she was doing. He knew she was going to try and escape, and knew she wouldn’t get very far. “Until I am to make myself known, I guess you are my newest puzzle.” He made a weak smile as her eyes widened.

 _Uh… Yeah, no._ Alice bolted full force at the exit with Loki immediately on her tail.

She made it past the blanket and into the hallway until something before her frightened her more than Loki, whom nearly fell over her.  The collision forced him to drop his book as he saw what startled the girl: A large black wolf-like animal the size of a horse, snarling, angry teeth and druel center stage. It growled lowly as its claws sank into the ground.

Alice almost didn’t realize she was clinging to the same man she was trying to get away from. Her back against his chest, she stared at the beast as Loki took a moment to register she was touching him. He wasn’t sure which one was more bizzare: A Midgardian who was trying to run was suddenly clinging to him, or the fact there was a giant wolf twice their size was in his fortress.

 _This creature is not of this realm. How did it find this place?_ He pondered.

“I take it this is your guard dog?” Alice muttered as Loki kept his eyes locked on the animal, one hand on her arm.

“Of course not. You think me _that_ crazy?” He scoffed. “I don’t know!” She muttered. “Don’t make any sudden movements.” He warned, speaking into her ear as he moved away from her.

With some tactic, the God of Mischief did his work. Alice noticed he divided himself, making his hologram stand behind her as he moved elsewhere. To her, at least, the hologram was somewhat transparent.

Everything happened so quickly.

Fake Loki pushed her behind him, pulling a dagger out towards the beast. The animal of course never noticed the difference as he lowered himself to pounce as real Loki attacked from behind, driving a dagger in through the rib cage, piercing it’s heart. It tumbled, causing him to move quickly to avoid getting crushed. He took advantage of the animal’s collapse, making deep gash downward  to ensure death. Blood spilt on the ground like it was nothing.

It howled in a whimper as it fell before Alice’s feet. The demigod smiled in satisfaction of his kill, distracted enough to not notice the second beast behind him. _I can certainly make this my key trophy piece_ … He pleasantly thought to himself. Alice’s eyes widened as the second wolf-like creature crept behind Loki, all teeth bearing with saliva dripping on the floor.

“Loki!” She cried as the beast attacked him, razor sharp teeth biting down into his shoulder.

He cried out in pain, blood staining his fabric. Without much thought, the girl struck the animal with a dagger in its shoulder, causing it to lose its grip. She didn’t even notice the man vanished in thin air as the giant wolf reared its head at her, going straight for the jugular vain before Loki intervened, putting the beast in a deadly arm-lock, crushing the windpipe.

His shoulder had no sign of damage.

“Now!” Loki growled.

Alice’s heart was racing as the adrenaline rushed in her veins. Taking the same dagger from earlier, she positioned it upward, and with an uppercut position, stabbed the creature the same way Loki had, except she missed, hitting the ribcage. She had hesitated; a grave and potentially fatal mistake for anyone fighting for their lives. The creature jerked violently as its eyes popped open from Loki’s death grip. She had never done anything like this before.

She tried again, upper-cutting for strength, concentrating more on the position. She was successful as the blade sank into the heart.

The creature silently snarled with a deathly glare before it collapsed. Alice still clung to her dagger, trying to imagine the heart ceasing to function. She didn’t slice or dice like he had. She just needed to get it done. The reality of just happened slowly sank into her as Loki let go, flexing his wrists. Alice could feel her eyes turning glossy, to watery, then to the point where she couldn’t see anything through her tears. She killed something, and didn’t know what to think other than guilt. She screamed at herself in her mind, her sense of morality feeling like it was put on the line. Was what she had done right or wrong? Her face grew pale and tears flowed down her cheeks. She hated how she was glad it was dead. She wondered if she had truly started going dark, and this was the light side of her fighting back.

Loki’s brow furrowed as he noticed she had the lights on with no one home. It still was quite the shock for her with all that happened that day. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Gently, the demigod coaxed Alice’s porcelain pale hand off the blade’s handle. The shock and panic overwhelmed the Midgardian. Her body falling limp, she collapsed forward into the warm fur of the very creature she helped kill. Knelt down beside her, Loki lightly brushed a lock of hair from her face. He paused, studying her solemn face as she was no longer conscious. Alice’s first ever kill and she passes out. Promising.

“That was pathetic… But a little cute, actually.” He muttered to himself, a small smile curling on his lips. Something poking out from her left sleeve caught his eye. It wasn’t a speck of dirt. Curiosity getting the best of him, he lifted up the sleeve to investigate further. It was a tattoo, one that made him look twice. It was a high quality piece of art, one that looked very professional; a dagger tilted at an angle with a serpent climbing upon it. The reptile’s face was serine. It was evident the artist had taken a lot of time, and Alice, a lot of pain. Loki lightly brushed his finger over the snake pattern on his armor.

He wondered to himself, what was with this girl? Was she meant to cross his path?

* * *

 

He waved a glass of liquor over her cheek, swirling the caramel liquid in the short glass. Loki had rested the girl on the couch, giving her time to recover. He had become impatient and bored. Holding his drink in the other hand, he took a sip as he noticed she was beginning to wake up.

“Wakey wakey..” He cooed as she groaned, her eyes fluttering open. Alice glanced up at Loki, at first thinking she was dreaming. “Tom it’s not Halloween… Why..” She breathed as her mind began to clear.

Loki frowned in confusion. “Who’s Tom?”

Alice’s eyes focused on the glass, taking it almost immediately. “…Nobody you’d know.” She cleared her throat in embarrassment. Assured she was going to stay awake, Loki stepped away, his back toward the girl. “You humans have little to no backbone… In all my years, I have never seen such a pathetic reaction to killing something. That creature would have killed you without any thought.”

She frowned, sitting up and glancing over at him as he sat himself down in the chair adjacent to her. “Newsflash, Loki. I’m not from here! I’ve never purposely killed a thing in my life.” Her voice was shaken, as she knew she was lying.

She repressed her childhood days as she had in fact, killed her pet rabbit simply because she was bored. After it had died, she had an overwhelming sense of guilt and pain over it, she tried repressing the memory. It never went away. She had vowed to never reach that darkness, and there she was, that darkness being reawakened. Alice almost wanted to blame Loki.

She drank the liquor in her hand, relieved by the warmth it gave her. It was whiskey, but had a cherry flavored aftertaste. The God of Mischief knew how to make a good drink. He didn’t just chug beer like his brother. He savored the taste.

“I find it interesting, spite how you feel about slaughter, you were still compelled into swooping in and saving your captor. Why is that?” He asked.

She looked away, fidgeting with her handbag. “…If Thor permitted you to live, that must have meant he saw something in you worth saving.” She answered plainly. “I can’t stand to see anyone die, either.” She took another drink. Loki’s expression was difficult to read. He seemed to be calculating in his mind what she had meant about Thor seeing something in him worth saving.

“But what of those who pillage and murder the innocent? What of those who are worthy of death?” He inquired, almost referring to himself.

Alice looked back at him, eyes cold as ice. “On Earth, some do get death as punishment. Thing is.. I see that is too easy. It’s the coward’s way out of not taking responsibility for their actions. Instead of death, they should suffer, put away the rest of their life in a cell and allow them to slip into madness.” She said, meaning it, too. He could easily see how this girl shifted from soft and harmless to bitter in three seconds flat.

Loki smirked, recalling his time in the dungeon. He wondered if that was what they intended on doing to him; keeping him locked away like another artifact for the rest of his days. He almost wanted to thank the dark elves for causing his release, if only they had not slaughtered his mother.

“You speak like my brother, though he often throws the hammer, then asks questions later. He’s such a thug, but I love him.” He chuckled, putting a hand over his forehead.

She had no knowledge of the dark elves, or how Thor had in fact helped break him free from his cell. All she knew about Loki was his activity in New York. “What happened when you and Thor left? Didn’t you get in a lot of trouble?”

Loki looked over at Alice with his charming smile. He stood up, glass in hand. “Of course I did. Perhaps I’ll explain one day, but I don’t wish to dwell on the past right now. What we need to worry about are those giant wolves. I believe they are slipping from another realm, just as you Midgardians have stumbled across Asgard.”

Her eyes widened, looking up at him. “Are you saying more could be out there?”

Loki chuckled in amusement, finding her ignorance hilarious. He turned back to look at her. “You staying in these chambers is now an importance on if you want to live. If you leave and one finds you, that ruins the whole point of how I saved you.” He pointed out as she rolled her eyes.  “I will return. Stay here.” Loki ordered.

He had only been around the mortal for about 30 minutes, and he was satisfied to make progress in his goal to try understanding his brother a little better. Turning the corner, he was out and about with his spear under his plain robes. He was on the look-out for more giant black wolves, but had decided not to go out as a soldier. He didn’t want someone to grab him just in case they were recruiting people over the dark creatures.

In the commons area, he lurked in a back alley corner. It was what he feared. Soldiers were lined up, running in two straight lines as King Odin rode on his horse with them.

“I want two at each door, and the rest we will defeat our enemies,” Odin commanded, referring to what Loki assumed were the beasts from the other realm. “Protect our Asgardians!”

The God of Mischief was light on his feet, heading towards the palace, using back entry ways. It was peaceful for once, spite the destruction that was yet to be repaired. It almost reminded him of the time before Thor had been exiled to Earth; before he had discovered the truth of his true heritage as a frost giant; as he was only known for his knack for getting into little trouble. All of that was behind him now. He could never be the same as he once was. Spite it all, he felt stronger.

Loki slipped into the original chambers where he once slept. He silently chuckled to find it almost hadn’t changed, though there were far more artifacts lying about. It was evident his extravagantly large bedroom, equipped with a balcony and full bath, was being used for storage. Guessing by his brother’s influence, none of his possessions had been disturbed. This showed what indication of how much the God of Thunder had hoped his brother would return home one day with welcome. After all, he supposedly had died with honor.

He heard a noise stirring behind him as someone was entering the room. Hiding in the corners outside the balcony, he carefully observed the activity in his chambers. It was Thor, carrying his brother’s spare horned helmet. Loki grinned. _I thought you were on the other side of the universe, brother_. He thought to himself as he watched Thor pause, proceeding to satisfy a curiosity by wearing Loki’s helmet. It took every ounce of self-control for the God of Mischief to not burst out laughing.

His face tickled pink, he watched on his brother proceeded to wear his extravagant helmet. It was so out of place for him, Loki almost thought he was dreaming. As Thor carelessly turned his head, the horns immediately knocked over a brass globe artifact. It crashed loudly onto something else, causing a violent domino effect as Thor scrambled to recover the fallen artifacts, only to allow the helmet to knock even more things around!

Loki couldn’t take it anymore as he let out a brief full hearty laugh, shutting his mouth immediately the second it caught Thor’s attention. His blue eyes skimmed the large balcony as he swiftly approached, sure to have heard someone laugh.

He saw no one was there. All that he could see from below was his beloved Asgard, with the soft sounds of the people’s activity on the ground. Thor’s muscles relaxed as he then believed the laughter was a figment of his imagination; the ghost of Loki perhaps just mocking him. He leaned against the stone wall and sighed. “…Honestly, brother, I don’t know how you averted bumping into things with this thing. It’s sheer chaos.” Loki grinned as he remained in a crevice under the balcony, holding there by the will of his spear keeping him up.

 _Simple, I am not a pack rat and I enjoy open spaces._ He mentally replied to his brother.

With a pained expression, Thor removed the troublesome helmet and rested it on the stone floor. With a sigh, the God of Thunder left the room, leaving his mess of fallen artifacts on the ground.

As soon as Loki could sense the coast was clear, he maneuvered himself back onto the balcony to find his helmet. With a wide grin, he snickered, replaying his brother’s moment of chaos just moments ago. Holding it up by the hook of its right horn, Loki took hold of his helmet, moving it back inside. He was going to make a bit of fun with his brother’s clumsy curiosity. The God of Mischief placed his helmet directly facing the door, sitting on the foot of his bed, to stare directly at anyone who dare enter his chambers. He sighed in moderate satisfaction, idly scratching the back of his head. Pulling harmless pranks like those nearly made everything normal again.

It didn’t last long. A loud roar bellowed past his door, along with several alert soldiers. The beasts were in his home. Loki transformed his appearance as a soldier before leaving the room with spear in hand. He watched as Thor was in the lead. It was now evident as to why he returned so early. Odin must have alerted him of the situation here. Repairs on Earth could wait as innocents Asgardians were in danger.

The God of Thunder swung at the pack of giant wolves like they were nothing as they were flung through the air. They yelped in pain like dogs, slammed against the platforms of the building. The others snarled and attacked soldiers. Volstagg, Fandral, and Sif fought in stride with the lot of them. Loki did not dare get too close as he traced the perimeter. A beast that had snuck around the corner leapt up at Loki as he swiftly attacked with his spear, striking true through its chest. He made one mistake of not looking behind him already. He wasn’t going to be surprised again. He debated on just simply joining in the fight, his true identity shielded with his magic. _If only you saw me, brother. Will you still think high of me now as when you believed I died?_ Loki grinned to himself.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, every time Loki looked over at his brother, he couldn’t help but imagine his helmet on his head, and couldn’t stop smiling. Thor had this battle won before it even started as the wolves had already began retreating. It ended nearly as fast as it had started. Loki dislodged his favored weapon out of the fallen animal. The Asgardian soldiers rubbed the back of their necks. Some groaned in frustration as others silently celebrated their survival.

“Is it possible an invisible path to this realm is still open?” Sif asked in frustration, resting her blade.

“I can ask Jane Foster for her assistance if that is so.” Thor answered in thought.

“There are far too many from just one time passing through.” Volstagg added.

Loki observed in silence as Thor and his friends venture off in search for answers. His brow furrowed. He knew there were other ways to the other realms without the need of the bifrost, but was it possible a new one had formed, causing this collision of worlds? Perhaps there were spots he did not know about yet? He made note to himself to stay close by to his brother as he remained in Asgard. He had gotten what he wanted, but so much was still unanswered.

* * *

 

The God of Mischief made it back to his private dwellings without incident as his appearance transformed back to normal. Turning into the study room he left Alice in, he noticed she made herself at home, rearranging the furniture to her liking. He also noticed she had started the fireplace. Loki approached to see if she was awake. He saw the girl seemed relaxed, though her arms were crossed as if she were cold despite the warmth of the fire. Her head rested on a small pillow.

 _This girl doesn’t waste time making herself comfortable.. Though I wonder if she’ll survive without a master. She bears the symbol of the serpent. She cannot be too weak. Sleep soundly, relative of my earthly enemy. The fun starts tomorrow._ He pondered, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Loki manifested a blanket, gently placing it over her. Loki could sense she stopped shivering the moment the blanket covered her over. Her eyes fluttered noticing the change in temperature, only catching a glimpse of his shadow before he disappeared. She nearly hoped she had been dreaming this entire experience. She wasn’t surprised she wasn’t.

 _I judged you too quick, Loki. Thanks for saving my ass. I hope you can show the world your good side one day…_ Alice through to herself as she smiled, the spell of sleep calling her name once more.  She was down the rabbit hole, and dared not think too much about it. She was only glad he showed her mercy.


	2. Monsters In The Dark

He debated on just letting her sleep through the day. It was nearly 10am, and Alice was still sound asleep. Asgard mornings started early; dawn until dusk, taking in all of what was to offer in the day, not that Loki was a lark. He was just impatient.

Sitting opposite of her, Loki tossed up high quality civilian robes up in the air just above her head and took hold of them with the ability of telekinesis. As the clothes were seemingly frozen in time, Loki sat opposite of her on the other couch as he counted down in his mind. He removed a bright red apple from his sleeve. He tossed it in the air and caught it with ease.

 _Three… Two… One._ The clothes fell directly onto her face. Nearly no response, other than a whimper with her foot stretching outward into the air. It didn’t phase her. _No fun…_ He thought to himself. The God of Mischief had expected her to jump, or to wake up and give him a dirty look. He rolled his eyes.

“You’ve nearly slept the day away, girl. Get up so I can run some tests before I start my day.” He said, sounding bored, tossing his apple around. In fact scanning Alice was probably going to be the main event for the day, other than for spying on his brother and eavesdropping on information about the wolves.

“…Well good morning to you, too; tall, pale, and dramatic.” Alice responded, her eyes wincing as she removed the fabric from her face. Her eyes focused in on Loki as he approached her, removing the blanket, trading it with the apple. He was dressed the same way he was yesterday. She held the apple in her hand, but there was one thing on her mind: Her legs were cold. “Wait, tests?” She asked, her groggy mind suddenly registering what he had said.

“Yes. Today I plan on solving the riddle that is your infuriating ability to see through my sorcery.” He said, turning away from her and to the other side of the room.

“I can’t see you _that_ well. It’s like someone who’s squinting when they need glasses, or a bad signal off a TV.” Alice admitted, half tempted to take a bite. She didn’t care for apples, but she was in no position to be picky. Loki frowned

“Are you not the least bit as intrigued as I am?” He paused to glance over at her. She was looked over the clothes he set out for her as she stood up. She had never worn anything other than what she was used to at home. It looked like a shirt, but there were parts that sort of looked like bits of blanket. Were those the sleeves, or was that skirt? “Yes but I don’t really want to find out why. It’s what it is and nothing’s going to change it.” She commented.

“You are that uncomfortable with my company?” Loki asked as she looked back at him.

“You’re better company than those wolves...” She shrugged, pretending to not care either way.

Something about him made her feel safer. She was disgusted with herself, how she realized she actually missed him when he left so early after the attack. Anyone would feel this way about someone who could kill an animal the size of a horse, except with claws and fangs… Right? It wasn’t the fact he was the brother of Thor.. Or the fact out of all the speculation he was this evil man that had shred of morality, only the thirst of enslaving the human race… Was something she realized was not all that true.

“Hmpph.” He grunted, pulling out a folded accordion-styled room divider in a way where the chest seemed to be bottomless, seeming to completely disregarding the laws of physics. With the mobile room divider completely taken out and set on the floor, Loki took hold of it in a better position, bringing it over to Alice. It was a basic shape, hand painted in black, green, and gold paint. Elegant patterns were painted in the edges, giving it a sophisticated touch. He knew how to live like a king.

“For me to complete my tests, we must enter my home and into the medical wing. ” He explained, opening the folds of the simple device, shaping it in a way it stood upright.

It took a moment or so before Alice was awake enough to understand what the room divider was for. Her cheeks turning rosy, she turned away. “If you just leave the room, you wouldn’t need to take that out.” She pointed out.

Loki grinned, chuckling softly. “I’m placing it here in the possibility I could unwittingly burst in with you unrobed. I’m _not_ that indecent, girl.”

He couldn’t argue with himself Alice was attractive. Her eyes were able to shift from warm to cold in a moment’s notice, and he was confident she had a beautiful smile (if she would). She was slender, but her hour glass frame balanced it out. She could tell she was physically trained for something, but couldn’t tell for what.  Loki had no doubt she would still be even more stunning in the Asgardian robes he had chosen for her.

 _Oh how unfortunate it is you were born of Midgard. You are beautiful, but it is not enough._ He thought to himself. Status was one of his standards in women. In his lifetime, he had a fling or two. There was a whole ten years where he was very popular with women, but they were all too serious; all too boring.

“Please… Quit calling me girl. My name is _Alice_. ‘Miss Stark’ is also a bit too formal. When people find out I’m related to Tony, they think I can make stuff out of metal too.” She bantered as Loki returned from his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He just smirked to himself. She bounced back to normal so quickly.

“Okay.. Alice…” He emphasized. “Get dressed. I will return shortly.” He said, turning away for the exit.

She made him feel like he was given a chance of some form of what little redemption he could render for all he had done to humans; to his brother; and to his mother. It was a way of paying it forward, showing kindness, allowing the mortal into his temporary chambers. He could also see the potential in making her an ally; though the other part of him wanted to get revenge of Tony by toying with his relative. Oh what fun he could see.

What stopped him was how he saw past results, how every attempt at revenge completely blew up in his face. He thought perhaps, if things went in his favor, Alice could even help him try going for the Asgardian way of doing things; Peacefully. Perhaps, with her connections on Earth, befriending Alice would perhaps one day appease his adoptive family and Asgard. It was too soon to tell anything. All he could do was ponder.

He made his way into the room across from his study; the kitchen with a small dining hall, with the walls painted in red and gold. The kitchen had marble countertops, with sitting drawers nearby. He took out a select few bowls made of ceramic and glass, including two cups for the end result of what he was making. A greenhouse was connected to this room, with a lone apple tree standing in the center. The rest of the plants sat along the perimeter; including a few grape vines and tomato plants.

Loki entered the greenhouse and closed his mind. This was his favorite spot, as it was the most peaceful location outside of home. His feet stood under moss-like grass that were virtually soundless as his weight shifted. The God of Mischief waved both hands around, using his Asgardian magic to his benefit. The plants in the greenhouse seemed to spring into life. The leaves shifted as the tree’s branches danced. Apples floated in mid-air as they led themselves past Loki and into the kitchen. A few dozen plump and ripened strawberries whizzed past his head following after, along with several dozen blueberries. He made his way back into the kitchen to find his ingredients sitting patiently on the countertop right beside the bowls he had previously set. He ordinarily wasn’t one to cook, but he found this to be quite easy when he didn’t work too much with his hands.

Loki made sure the apples, strawberries, and blueberries were in separate bowls as he opened his hands above them. With little concentration, he motioned his hands downward, as if he were pressing down on something. The fruit quickly melted into a liquid state from his power. It was evident that breakfast was to be, in simple terms, a fruit smoothie. He found it to be quite filling, and even helped him think.

Alice finished adjusting her new attire, feeling completely out of place. With the red and black attire in full form, it looked to be something similar Jane Foster had worn during her visit to Asgard. It wasn’t nearly as glamorous, but it still complimented her form. As she stepped away from the room divider, Loki re-entered holding two tall cups filled with his magically processed fruit smoothie.

“Well?” She looked up at him, biting her lip.

He closed his eyes, unable to resist the urge to snicker. Alice glared at Loki. “What? Did I put on something backwards?” She asked as he placed the drinks down. She stepped forward as he seemingly remained amused by her appearance. “I’m trying here, quit laughing at me!” She barked as she started to blush in frustration.

Loki sighed as he looked down at her. Alice hadn’t realized how tall he was until just then.

“Allow me.” He stated, giving her no time to protest.

The demigod removed the long scarf-like fabric from her shoulders, and adjusting the top portion of her clothing. His hands were gentile as he tightened the fabric around her waist and abdomen. She realized she couldn’t breathe as both his arms were wrapped over her chest, adjusting the Asgardian outfit. He wasn’t exactly touching her; it was only the light grazing between clothing. It was still enough to make her feel nervous. _He smells like blueberries…_ She thought to herself as Loki wrapped what she thought was a scarf, the silky black fabric over her waist, tying it to the side over her left hip. It kept her shirt and loose pants from going everywhere. The way he adjusted her clothes felt so much better.

He backed away, looking over his work. Much better, though.. Something was missing. Alice lacked light armor over her shoulders and arms. That could wait a bit longer. “Well, as looks go, Miss Stark, you can certainly pass off as a citizen of Asgard… As long as no one speaks to you.” He noted as Alice shot him a glare, taking it into offense and clearing away any form of haze she had from moments before. “Ouch! At least I _can_ speak to people as myself.” She rebutted, crossing her arms.

Loki took the smoothie cup and hastily shoved it in her hand. “If you’re trying to hurt me, it’s not going to work.” He growled. In a way, it did. Despite Alice’s situation, she had more freedom than he did. This realm isn’t her responsibility. Her inheritance. If he made himself known now, Thor and Odin would likely throw him back into that forsaken dungeon and throw away the key… For good.  She held the cup looking down into the liquid. She opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted.

He gritted his teeth, looking down at her with soft eyes. “What you are wearing belonged to my late mother. I ask of you to be careful with it.”

Alice’s heart sank. His late mother. She realized what that meant. The girl lightly tugged at the sleeve. She spoke softly. “Loki you didn’t have to-“

He looked away from her as he interrupted. “It would be wasted if someone doesn’t wear them. Do me the favor of shutting up about it.”

Alice shifted her weight nervously, drinking up her breakfast. The Asgardian prince and Midgardian girl stood in silence in their own thoughts for only a moment. It was nowhere near a normal conversation, but it was one of the first real ones as himself since he faked his death.

 “The Tesseract has unspeakable power, taking control of your mind and body much like hypnosis. Even just wielding the spear connected to it can make you do things you wouldn’t ordinarily do by your own will alone.” He stated, avoiding her gaze as she frowned.

“You can’t blame the Tesseract for everything you did when you were on earth.” Alice argued.

“I was born to rule as King; to protect people. Not do the opposite. I have learned that over the course of time.” Loki admitted looking down at her as she looked up. Her eyes had shifted into a solemn look. _What happened to you?_ She asked in her mind. Alice could see this internal struggle Loki had. He was treated like a villain so therefore he acted like one.

“Tests, huh?” She asked, shifting her feet around.

 “Finish your drink and come with me.” Loki instructed, stepping away toward the exit.

* * *

 

Disguised as a soldier, Loki escorted Alice through a hidden corner into the palace. He knew that place as well as the back of his hand. Gritting his teeth, he for a moment could almost see himself on the throne once more. He knew patience was the key. When that day comes, he knew will be successful. Most of the guards were out trying to handle the situation over the giant wolf packs.

They approached the secondary healing room with the molecular scanner sat in the middle. The room was empty. Upon observation, Loki concluded all the nurses were probably out in the main medical wing with injured soldiers. He closed the door as Alice looked about.

“I’m so glad I’m missing work today.” She thought out loud.

“What was your profession, might I ask?” Loki asked, turning to watch her. Alice circled the rectangular medic bed. It was the same one Jane Foster was in when they discovered the Aether caught in her blood stream. Loki swore he felt that power when she had slapped him.

“I work day and night as a waitress and at a daycare center. The pay is crap, and I can barely pay my bills. This has been my first taste of freedom in weeks.” Alice explained as he motioned her to lay onto it.

“Freedom is not free. It is but an illusion.” Opposite her, he approached, still in disguise, activating the device with a few strokes of some buttons. Alice could still see the fuzzy form that was Loki. It still freaked her out. She spoke as if she were adding to his statement, “Those who struggle to stay afloat, are fighting to just be able to put food on the table. We’re always 2nd best to those who get it better than we do.” She paused to glance over at him. Loki didn’t have much experience talking with mortals. She was the first one who spoke in such a dark view over her own race.

“…I heard about that speech you made in Germany. I really don’t get why you were there other than to just get caught. If freedom is an illusion, how could you take it?”

“Freedom is a state of mind. I meant to rule Earth simply to make a point, to prove my skill of being a king. Enough of this.” Loki didn’t want to bring up the past. Not then at least.

He practiced what he remembered when his mother showed him how to do this several years back. It was when his plan to become king was starting to brew. He wanted to know a little about everything, including how to heal someone. The solid sheet of rock beamed a bright, white light much like a tanning bed. The glowing hologram image hovered above her, mirroring her every move.

“Do you still see me?” Loki asked as he hovered beside her, working the controls that hovered in mid-air much like a hologram.

She glanced up, looking in past the illusion, seeing his seemingly flawless slick back jet black hair resting on his shoulders. She nodded as he tilted his head, focusing the machine on her skull. Her eyes went cross eyed, overwhelmed by the 3D image in front of her. “JARVIS can’t do stuff like this.” She commented.

“Watch this.” Without warning, Loki pinched her arm.

She retracted with a wince, seeing a nearly instantaneous spark of fireworks in the image showing the part of the brain that controlled pain. “Ouch!” She squeaked as he grinned.

Alice fought back, bending his thumb backwards. She wasn’t strong, but it was sharp enough to make him wince. “Hey.” He growled, still smirking. She smiled back at him as they harmlessly hurt each other. Suddenly, something dawned on her. Were they just… Did she just… Were they flirting, and with pain? Alice frowned, letting go of his hand.

He paused, noticing her hesitance. “..No. It’s just fun. Stay still.” He said, regaining his thumb. Loki pressed an additional button that spread the different visible frequencies of the brain into different parts. The machine did not affect the patient. It was only a scanner. One revealed her aura, the other section the neurological system, and then lastly the brain matter, last of which honestly creeped Loki out. He whisked away that file with the brush of his hand.

Alice laid there staring at the still hologram of herself for what felt like eternity. “What are you looking for?” She asked.

“Any sign of anomaly explaining your resistance to magic. Perhaps a block. I wonder…” Loki pondered as he used his power of illusion to change Alice’s appearance into looking like his brother, Thor. He chose his him for the comical effect.

Her eyes widened, as she suddenly saw her hand transform into someone else’s. Looking at her appearance further, she quickly turned her head to the God of Mischief, of whom grinned widely. It seemed she wasn’t completely immune after all.

“Loki, what the hell?!” She protested as he proceeded to laugh at what he had done. A woman’s voice coming out from the mouth from what seemed to be the God of Thunder. He deactivated the machine as she hopped out, still as “Thor”. The illusion had a bit of reality in that she was and felt taller. Standing on two feet, Alice wobbled around a bit adjusting to the height difference.

“Seriously, change me back or I’ll...” She pleaded as Loki slowly approached. Alice panicked, tugging at the locks of blonde hair.

He laughed as she glared. “Do what? Give me that dreadful stink eye to death? It’s getting old.” Loki found he enjoyed her reactions to his mischief. She was becoming less afraid to react the more she was around him. He wondered how far he could push his new play thing. “One more thing.” He added, with the snap of his fingers, Alice’s appearance suddenly transformed into his “twin”.  Her appearance was transformed from head to toe, as how Loki appeared before her.

Alice blinked, looking at the sudden change from red to green, tan to pale. “Well, at least your hair is-“ As Loki, she covered her mouth, staring at the real God of Mischief. She had his voice as she spoke.

“There are different levels of illusion I can put upon myself or others. My mother taught me a lot as a boy.” He shrugged, saddened at the thought of his adoptive mother. He still missed her so. It nearly angered him, how showing the mortal these tricks stirred such emotions. He blamed himself for all these reminders of what was lost.

Alice smiled in Loki’s twin form. “...And did I mention you have a big head?” She spoke, her accent almost perfect other than for a slight slur as she touched her/Loki’s forehead.

The God of Mischief laughed, “It’s big because it’s full of secrets and power.”

“Either that or hot air.” She replied with a giggle.

Loki smirked seeing proof of Alice’s denial. He knew if she was so uncomfortable, she wouldn’t have teased him. Upon knowing her pattern, though, that could change in a moment’s notice. Before he could make a response, he sensed someone approaching. He moved quickly, turning off the table and removing the illusion from the girl. With a fluid motion, the demigod pulled out his dagger and grabbed Alice’s arm, cutting lightly across her inner forearm. It was just deep enough for it to bleed, but shallow enough for it to not scar. Before she could make a sound, he covered her mouth over with one hand, returning the dagger into his robes.

Loki stood behind her, arms wrapped around hers as he held up the arm he cut. His thumb lightly grazed the unharmed part of her arm. Her skin was so soft. He growled lowly in her ear, “You tripped over a sharp edge on the wall and came in here looking for bandages. You are relatives with a guard and was simply visiting.”

“The hell, Loki.” She winced, clenching her fist.

Alice looked at her arm in panic. It had a dull pain that felt like eternity. Before she was able to reply, he vanished on the other side of the wall. Thor Odinson entered the room. He hadn’t immediately seen her, as he was focused on the drawers ahead of him. He was on a time limit, but at the same time he didn’t want to return. He wasn’t an assistant or a physician. They were supposed to be doing this, but due to the sudden attacks, everyone was caught off guard. He was after the same supplies Alice was to get. Detecting movement behind him, the God of Thunder paused, turning his head around to see her.

“I’m sorry, I did not know anyone else was here.” He stated with a puzzled look.

“..I tripped and I was looking for a bandage.” She quickly explained, seeing as he was holding what she allegedly needed. Thor recognized her American accent and smiled. “May I ask, how did you get here, Midgardian?” He asked. Loki kept the disguise of an anonymous soldier, leaning against the opposite wall, hearing in on the conversation. He had immediately noticed her accent. Saying she was visiting a relative wasn’t going to fly. _You’re on your own, girl._ Loki thought to himself, patiently picking at his nails.

Alice smiled nervously. “When the realms had merged, there were those invisible portals. I landed here and decided to stay.”

Thor looked upward as if something was there as he thought about what she said. “Ah, yes. The Allfather permitted those who wished to stay to reside in amongst civilians.” He explained as she breathed a sigh of relief. Alice approached him to find a bandage, and maybe a tissue to wipe the blood off her arm. She was almost surprised to find that Thor was even taller than Loki. She being at 5”5, felt so short.

Thor insisted on helping her treat the small wound. He was the son of a King, and spite turning down the throne, he still wanted to treat civilians, Asgardian or Midgardian, with the same kindness and dignity he would have given as king. “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself… I’m Alice Stark, you helped my cousin in New York.” She stated.

He paused to look at her. “Ah, yes, the metal man who is terrible at first impressions, but really knows how to.. How do you people call it… Kick some ass.” He smiled as hers confirmed he said it right.

“Yeah. That’s Tony.” She laughed.

“In the end, too, he was civil enough to give my brother that drink. Banner had gotten him good.” Thor chuckled lightly as Loki winced at the thought. He didn’t want to ever encounter that green monster ever again.

Loki listened in as he hid away in silence. He knew Alice held his fate in her hands, to expose the truth to his brother. All she had to do was say one off comment, a silent look, or even accidentally blurting out a present tense statement. Alice bit her lip, revving up her acting skills. “…I heard downwind about.. What happened. I’m sorry.” Her voice was quiet and convincing. When the time called for it, she knew how to act.

Thor frowned with a nod. “He died with honor.The Loki you saw on Earth was not the brother I grew up to know, love, and chrish. There was a time when he had kindness. His favorite thing was to play tricks on me and my companions.”

The God of Thunder looked back like he was reliving a pleasant memory.

“There was one time, when we were teenagers and our mother was teaching him magic… He was on a horse that went bazzerk and trampled through the palace, charging in and knocking down everything in his path. Before Loki fell off the creature, he accidentally turned it into a giant toad.” Thor chuckled at the memory; a giant amphibian trampling about and startling guards.

Loki smiled, looking back on that day as well. Father almost banned him for using magic altogether that year. Alice giggled at the idea. This was strange, talking about Loki with Thor in a past tense. It’s all that she could do, plus it was Thor who brought it up. All she could do was listen.

“When things became serious, he was right at my side; my ally. He was all that I could ever ask for in a brother.” He sighed. Jane Foster had been teaching him to handle his pain by talking about it. In a way it was supposed to help, and it did.. Only a little. Thor didn’t want to remember his brother as the mass murderer everyone else saw him to be.

 _I was enlightened, brother, there is such a difference. I will not be blind folded, fed lies, and stand in your shadow my entire life._ Loki silently replied in his mind. _I’m just glad you’re not stupid, Alice._ She tried to imagine Loki as a ‘good guy’, but still found that difficult to think of. Thor finished bandaging her arm with sepia tinted gauze.

“What made him change?” She asked, looking up at him.

Thor shrugged. “I suppose it was when we all found out he was adopted. His true bloodline lies with the Frost Giangs of Judenheim... Not that it mattered. We all loved him. For whatever reason, he thought it as reason to believe he wasn’t still part of our family. I only wish he could have seen how deep his betrayal hurt us… Especially our mother.”

Loki had a blank expression on his face; but on the inside he wanted to storm in there and scream at him. Why couldn’t Thor understand his point of view? He was always second best and never taken seriously. He couldn’t stand being pushed around or kicked down any longer. He wanted to be Thor’s equal, but because of his true heritage, that was never going to happen. Loki felt he had more wisdom, more skill, than Thor could’ve ever manifested. He didn’t possess as much strength or power his brother had, but he compensated with magic and illusions. He knew there was a time they balanced each other out, but that was long ago. The scale had been tipped, and it could never be as it was.

“I could.. See why Loki snapped but at the same time… That’s quite an overreaction. I’m sure no one meant for it to happen.” Alice started as Thor’s brow furrowed, curious to what she meant.

“Growing up no one took me seriously. My parents thought love was just… Buying me things. No one said “I love you”. No one said “good night”. They were too busy going out partying, and I was always by myself. When the time came for them to settle down and realize I was there, I couldn’t stand their faces. I was so angry. I’m surprised I didn’t kill them.” She explained, failing to mention how she had destroyed things... Setting things on fire…

Her appearance was well deceiving. Just by looking at Alice, you couldn’t tell she was that bothered at one point in her life. In some ways, that person was still there, dormant in her mind.

“What did you do to leave that part of your life?” The God of Thunder pondered, noting the similar events.

Alice frowned, with a brief flash of hate as she remembered the dark days of her High School years. “Part of it, I accepted I was alone. The other, I just… Make stuff; arts and crafts, mostly. It kept me sane. I got out of there, found an apartment, and escaped. The only family I talk to is Tony, and that’s almost never.” She put one hand over the treated cut.

Loki tilted his head. _That does not mean you still not hold a grudge. It seems we finally have something in common._ He crossed his arms.

“That is the thing, Alice. Loki had a family that dearly loved him throughout the course of his lifetime. Your resentment is justified, but his was not. Perhaps we could have included him in more things, and treated him better. If he had only said something firsthand instead of showing his anger through lies and trickery.” Thor ranted. He quickly turned away, keeping Caroline from seeing his eyes glossing over. He was not going to cry. Jane could talk him into expressing his feelings with words, but not tears in front of a human he just met.

Alice started to regret trying to relate. She didn’t want to upset him. The loss of his brother was still fresh in his mind. How could she have been so blind and insensitive? “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to go that far.. I-“

“It’s okay, Miss Alice. It is not your fault. I only ask for you to try and not think so harshly of him. He was a prince of Asgard, and my brother, regardless it was not of blood.” Thor stated, turning again to her. He picked up the supplies he was originally after. “I must tend to my men. Be weary. There are beasts roaming this land that should not be here; an after effect of the realm’s alignment. Do not venture alone.”

She smiled weakly. “I won’t.” She waved as the God of Thunder finally left.

Loki remained to lean on the wall with arms crossed. Alice sighed as she searched the room to see he wasn’t there. The woman took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly entering the doorless exit into the other part of the medical room. She found him standing there as if he had zoned out.

Alice frowned. “…Loki?” She called to him quietly.

“Everyone saw me as nothing other than the one under his shadow. The moment I take the opportunity to rise up to the challenge of being something greater, I become a traitor. They see me now, yet are still completely blind.” He spoke so quiet, Alice almost didn’t catch his words. She stepped forward to try hearing him better.

Loki turned his head, with a solemn look in his eyes as she saw him without disguise. “Perhaps why you can see past my illusions is that you are not blind. You can see me because you do not look for things others do. You, yourself, unwanted, have felt that betrayal; no longer viewing your family as allies, but those who hurt you in every possible way they can.” He ranted, nearly feeling like he was describing Thor. Alice looked away, his gaze becoming uncomfortable.

“What makes you so special?” He growled, slowly approaching her. His eyes grew dark, his words imbedding fear in the girl.

“I would rather have parents that did not pay me any mind, rather for them to lie for me the majority of my life. What you had was a blessing, and mine a curse. You are a spoiled brat compared to me!”

“We all are given trials to-“ She started as Loki seized her words by grabbing her throat and pinning her to the wall. A rage had been building within him since Thor had brought up his past. Alice head spun as the blood rushed to her head, the back of her skull pressed against the stone wall. He lightly pushed his body against hers, as the back of her head had in fact slightly cracked into the marble wall. All she could think of was the pain, and how she could feel her attacker’s cold breath on her cheek.

“Trials? What was I to gain with my life? Everything I held dear, crumbling before my feet in a matter of mere moments? From what you told my brother, you have it good, Alice. You were treated like a princess of Midgard. Why should you not face your fate, hiding in Asgard while I have to face mine for the remainder of my days!?” He bantered with a low growl.

His grip was so tight, she could barely breathe. Her eyes felt like popping out, and could feel the pulse through her neck. Hands clinging to his wrist, tears flowed over her cheeks. “Misery… loves company.” She breathed, wincing in pain. “Please… Stop this I can’t...” She choked as her hands grew numb, gripping to his hand. Things began to go dark. Alice’s fingernails dug into his skin. With all her strength, she even drew blood.

Loki’s scowl faded as he returned to himself and out of rage. The pain in his hands snapped him back. Realizing what he was doing, he stopped, with a micro expression of shock, barely recognizable on his face. He eased the pressure off the girl’s throat, letting her go. The moment his hand fell, she let in a deep breath, choking on the air. Alice fell to her knees as he took a step back. He realized he had forgotten humans were more fragile creatures than an average Asgardian civilian. It didn’t help she was developing a whopping headache. All she wanted to do was get some distance from him.

Alice managed to stagger upwards as Loki watched with little expression on his face. He balled his hands in a fist as he watched the human girl slowly recover. The air burned with every breath she took. Alice wasn’t sure why she wasn’t absolutely terrified of Loki after all that. Yes, she was scared, but the twisted part of her actually enjoyed being attacked. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t forgotten his strength. She could feel a cool breeze in the back of her skull. Loki, taking a second look, found it was blood.

 Her talk with Thor opened her eyes. No matter where you live, or in this case, whichever realm you are on, there were always people with troubled pasts. Loki wasn’t sure why he attacked Alice. Old habit, perhaps? He had forgotten, by the way she was dressed, that she was human. It’s just how she spoke to his brother was what upset him so. He still loved his brother, no matter what happened. It was then obvious it was quite the touchy subject for him; something that could easily cause him to black out.

“You’re right. I don’t belong here. Do either of us?” She swallowed, rubbing her throat in attempt to ease the pain. Alice felt like crying again, but didn’t in spite of herself. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

Loki scoffed as he paced. “I’m supposed to be king by now. I _could_ kill Odin in his sleep, but now is not the time.” He paced. Alice smiled weakly. _Maybe you haven’t done it because deep inside you still love them._ Alice had to use every ounce of will to not vomit as the pain in her head intensified. Something was wrong.

“I think… I um… Loki I think I may have a concussion…” She spoke calmly, kneeling on all four limbs. _Or bleeding of the brain. No rush to help or anything._ The shock of the injury left her hands numb.

Loki stopped in his tracks and noticed the blood was dripping down into his mother’s clothes and also onto the floor. He suddenly realized if he did nothing, Alice was going to die. _Misery loves company…_ He frowned, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style. She faced him as her vision began to become fuzzy. “Look at me. Do not close your eyes. You may not wake up.” He cooed, keeping eye contact with her as they headed for the emergency healing chair. He didn’t want to make himself a liar and kill the girl.

“Oh so you’re _not_ going to kill me.” Alice said with sarcasm, her eyes locked on his. It was becoming harder to do as the urge to sleep was getting to her.

“Hush.” He ordered.

Loki wasn’t sure if he felt an ounce of regret simmering in the pit of his stomach, or if it was his breakfast disagreeing with him. For a moment felt like he had adopted a bird, and then just broke its wings for fun. Now he was trying to repair the damage and fix it. This girl seemed to have patience with him, patience that was hard to come by nowadays. True, she was an absolute coward when it came to slaughtering enemies, had no idea how to properly dress, or how to avoid touchy subjects with him. However, Loki admired how the mortal had a sense of understanding.

It only took mere minutes before Loki had her seated into the advanced technological healing chair. It whirred much like a cat scan. As it worked, her eyes grew heavy. _It’s healing, right? I should be good to just…_ She thought to herself, closing her eyes. Loki could see the injury healing itself rapidly. It would be a few moments. With it, the cut on her arm would probably also be gone.

The shock of everything that had happened was what made Alice so tired. The machine whirred off with a holographic screen on the side, verifying all vitals were sound. In the process, she in fact had passed out. Loki lightly held her wrist. “Don’t tell me you’re asleep.” He sighed.  He knew what the machine said, but he checked her pulse anyway. _At least it happened after the machine saved you._ He thought to himself.

* * *

 

Loki returned Alice to his fortress, carrying her in the way he had before. It was easier that way instead of slowly coaxing her in by holding her up. Neither of them spoke a word. She was barely conscious to start. If she wanted to, she could’ve said something. As soon as he rested her on the same couch she had originally been on from before, she turned to her side, facing away from him. With his magic, the God of Mischief manifested light bedding with a pillow as a token of kindness.

Gently, Loki placed one hand over her head where her initial injury was. Her hair was soft, yet stained with blood, leaving dark spots under the roots of her hair. It was completely healed thanks to Asgardian technology. “If it is of any consolation, it was not my intention for that to happen.” He spoke quietly. It was the closest thing of an apology he could think of.

“…Might wanna clean that blood off your sleeve.” She muttered, drawing the blanket upward.

He glanced down to find his left upper arm had droplets of dried blood in the fabric of his suit. “Hmm.” He shrugged, waving it away, making it instantly disappear with the flick of his wrist. “I will return before night fall.” He stated, leaving the room.

 _Take your time. I insist._ Alice scoffed, covering herself in the blanket.

* * *

 

Loki ventured out to get an update on the wolf problem, and to also clear his head of all this. In disguise, he turned the corner stepping outside, immediately met by another large beast, looking ready to charge. He withdrew his blade. Caught off guard, Loki prepared to strike as the animal suddenly stood upward. With one strike, it swiped away his weapon.

“Master wishes to speak with you,” It snarled, bearing its teeth. “The God of Mischief… Loki.” It added.

His fists clenched. _I’m not losing my grip on magic, how the hell is everyone able to see me?!_

“Oh, so you all do talk.” Loki calmly stated as it hissed.

“Only some of us, the superior alpha breed.” The wolvan beast barked, red eyes glowing with hair risen over its back. It turned, going the opposite direction. “Follow me.” It instructed. Loki hesitated before stepping forward, following the beast.

The wolf led him to an invisible portal similar to those he used to slip through all the time. After all, the Bifrost wasn’t the only way to get around the universe. What bothered him was the fact others knew about these places other than himself. Within an instant, he and the wolf creature were on another world, full of woodland and grey skies. The air was thick in moisture, and rolls of thunder rolled ahead. It took a brief walk through the woods to reveal a stone palace that was dead ahead. They were going straight for it.

Inside, there were countless other giant wolves, some on all fours, some standing equipped with armor, all ugly. The palace had a medieval tone to it, something he hadn’t seen in ages. The wolf that lead Loki into this realm, into this palace, took him straight to the center of the room. The creature that was above all, their king, sat at his throne with a grimace. He was different than the rest; well equipped with glimmering armor, and built much like a humanoid werewolf. His hair was not black, but a soft brown. Golden eyes gazed down on the God of Mischief as he had expected him.

“Are you not surprised?” The alpha wolf asked, his voice as normal as any other intelligent being.

Loki rose his brow. “I have seen various worlds. Nothing surprises me anymore.” He sighed, cupping hands behind his back.

The wolf tilted his head and grinned. “Do you know why I have summoned you?”

The God of Mischief frowned. “I do not, nor do I know why you have sent your… People out to slaughter the innocent of Asgard. Do you not know you have sent them simply to die at the hands of-“

His bantering was silenced with a loud snarl, the wolf-king slamming his staff to the floor in fury. “Do not take me a fool! I realized what had happened and took back my men.” The king’s gaze fell to the left of him, with one of his wounded. It had a gash to its left shoulder blade. It was only a miracle he hadn’t bled out.

“Why have you summoned me here, and what are you doing in Asgard?” Loki asked, having a sudden sense of protectiveness towards his home.

The wolf put one fist to his chest as a form of greeting. “I am Humbrus, king of Zuth. There is something in the realm of Asgard that we require.” He started as Loki patiently listened. Humbrus went straight for the point. “There is a rare mineral hidden away within Asgard, an ingredient to create the mightiest weapons that have no equal. We detected a mine directly under the palace’s dungeons, and we intend to retrieve it.”

Loki knew what that would mean: the destruction of his home. This wolf-king meant business. “I have heard your story, Loki. You have no attachment to Asgard, Laufeyson.”  He couldn’t help but wonder if he let him do this, would he turn these supposed invincible weapons against him?

Humbrus continued, “I have summoned you to ask for your assistance in holding Asgardian soldiers at bay so that we can do our work. In return, I can give you weapons and power over some of my men.” The wolf-king tossed a golden ball at him. Catching it, Loki pondered how it could possibly be a weapon.

There was a button on the side of it that curved just under his thumb. Out of curiosity, Loki pressed it. It suddenly shot a beam of light before conforming to his arm, all the way up to his shoulder blade. His reaction was priceless to Humbrus. Loki looked both terrified and thrilled as the ball had transformed into impenetrable armor, his fingers transforming into claws.

“Do we have a deal?” Humbrus asked, studying Loki’s every move.

 _This is New York all over again.. Perhaps no sufficient army, but it works._ He spoke to himself. “What will be the condition of Asgard once your task is completed?”

“Destroyed.” Humbrus grinned. “I can give you a front row seat if that is your wish.”

Loki kept his look of disgust perfectly hidden behind his smile. He wasn’t going to allow this to happen. There was a time he could watch Asgard burn to ashes, but it was still sentimental, no matter how much he told himself it wasn’t. It was where he grew up with his brother, learned arcane lore; magic, with his adoptive mother. He also pondered to himself how Humbrus planned on even destroying his home. His plans were weak, his soldiers, weak.

“I accept your most gracious offer. I will shield your men to look as civilians to others.” Loki grinned as Humbrus stepped forward, approaching him.

“Good.” He smiled. Before he could blink, Humbrus attacked Loki’s holographic image. He had been speaking to an illusion. Two of the king’s men simultaneously snatched the real Loki, dragging him back into the center of the room. They had expected his trickery.

“We can smell you, God of Mischief. Your distrust in me is troublesome.” Humbrus growled. Loki glared at the wolf-king, shooting daggers with his eyes.

His eyes widened as Humbrus tore out his chest plate, immediately imbedding a device directly over his heart. The demigod screamed as he felt needles grazing his chest plate. The external device was shaped like a box, a small red light flickering on in the middle.

The moment the device was installed, Humbrus’s men dropped him to the floor. Loki grunted in pain, putting one shaken, cold hand over the device. If he thought he was pale before, he almost looked like death himself. A bead of sweat dripped of his brow as his heart raced in his chest.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The wolf-king  stated, squatting down to meet his level. “If you along the way decide to betray me, I will be your demise. What I have implanted to your chest will detonate by one stroke of a button. Your life now belongs to me.” He growled, dangling the deactivation key before him.

Loki’s heart sank. He couldn’t fake death out of this one. He would truly be gone and nobody would know it. Humbrus stood back up and barked orders in his native tongue. One of his soldiers deactivated the armor on Loki’s arm as they pushed him out the door. “We will see you very soon.” The wolf-king chuckled.

* * *

**Comments, concerns...? I thrive on reviews. I'm slowly moving into it, increasing the tension. I'm making damn sure there's more chemistry between Loki and my OC than Thor and Jane in the actual movies. lol**


	3. Have I Gone Mad?

The wolves did not follow him once he made it back to Asgard. He could barely muster the strength to activate his disguise. He was just glad home was not too far. The pain began to ease down as he stumbled into his chambers. The skin around the device imbedded in his chest was red. He hated dirty tricks, especially when they weren’t his. Turning the corner, he entered the bath house. Mirrors stood along a wall along with a long table with towels and various soaps at each end.

Pushing his black hair out of his face, he removed his jacket and what was left of the armor. Taking in a deep breath, Loki studied himself in the mirror. There was blood that needed to be wiped off, and it itched something fierce. He leaned against the ceramic sink, anger boiling under his skin. His eyes locked on the device locked onto his chest.

“Bloody HELL!” He screamed, pounding one fist into the marble table, his magical energy bursting outward, shattering the mirror and throwing two chairs across the room.

The volume of his outburst shielded the sudden squeak of another voice in the room. Alice was in the far corner bathing in a large square tub built for multiple people, filled to the top of bubbles and warm water. She stared at Loki, quickly hiding her body under the water beside her head. She was glad the bath house was quite large, and they were at separate corners of the room.

“I see you’re having a bad day too.” The girl called out her voice catching Loki off guard. She decided to not be pissed he walked in on her bathing. The water was warm, and a thin coat of bubbles sitting on the water concealed the rest of her. Alice only hoped he would just leave soon so she could return to it.

His mind had been so focused on what had just happened, he nearly forgot she existed. He frowned, his head turning from behind him. He stared off with a haunted look in his eyes. It was all his will he did not destroy the room. What was that thing on his chest? Why was he looking right through her? She had never seen Loki without his jacket or armor before. It was a very odd thing, seeing him shirtless. She could finally see how thin he really was. Was this really the demigod who had declared war on Earth?

She swallowed dryly. “…What happened? You look like you just saw death.”

Loki staggered for a moment, walking toward her. _Oh shit._ A shot of fear went down her spine as she swam to the corner of the tub. “I very well may already be dead… Me! Loki Laufeyson, born of Jutenheim, son of Asgard, this realm’s most skilled sorcerer able to trick my way out of trouble… Finally put in a corner.” He smiled eerily, brushing a finger against the device. “I am no more immortal than you are now!” He giggled with hysteria, leaning back on his hands with his head resting backwards. Alice intently watched him sit on the bench beside the tub. She began to put two and two together. She just wasn’t sure how it happened.

“You might as well let me go to Midgard with _you_ to live the life of a mortal. Just as my brute of a brother once did for a few days,” Loki ranted with a smile. “Ahh that was the highlight of my life as I was, for the moment, the rightful king of this land. Coming and going as I pleased…”

Alice, spite her shyness, spoke up. “Loki, what the hell happened to you?”

Her voice sobered him, bringing him back to the bathhouse. The demigod frowned, looking down at her. He did what she asked, explaining it all with the wolves and their king.

“I did not fake my death for something as petty as this…” He added.

“Are you seriously going to let them bully you like that? They’re dogs.” Alice scoffed.

Putting one hand over the device, he sighed. “This is not the first time something like this happened.” He said, putting his hand down. Alice bit her lip, unsure what to say next. He had a point, but she couldn’t do anything about it. It’d be too risky for Loki to find a physician to help remove it out of his chest without revealing himself. That fate would be worse than death.

 “If you value your life, you will return to Midgard.” Loki stated plainly. His hysteria was overridden with shock, giving the illusion of calmness.

“No!” She cried, quickly turning back. If there was no Asgard, there was no Thor. If something catastrophic ever happened to the earth again, Thor wouldn’t be able to help. Earth didn’t have an ample number of heroes on speed dial. They would need all the help they could get.

She wasn’t going to let some wolves step all over her wonderland.

“This is not your fight.” He argued.

“As long as I’m here, it is. I am a Stark. We don’t drop things and run away like pansies.” She spoke, trying to sound confident. In truth she was faking it, though it felt real all the same.

He looked at her with an amused grin. “Are you implying you will help fight off these beasts?” Loki chuckled with a toothy grin. “You, the mortal that fainted, moments after slaughtering only one of countless others. You wish to fight alongside a god? Do you have any inkling how badly that could turn out for you?”

She rolled her eyes. He was no god. Ancient cultures may have declared him one, but he wasn’t to her. Grabbing a bar of soap, she hit him square on the head. He barely reacted other than for a wince. “I’m not super strong like you all are, but I have purpose…” _Sort of._ She stated as he frowned.

“It’s your life.” He shrugged, removing his boots.

Alice’s face went pale as she watched what he was doing. Keeping his pants on, Loki dipped into the water, feet first, praying the device wasn’t going to activate in water. Alice kept her chest to the wall as Loki was completely submerged with his eyes closed. The blood washed away in the water as his head rose back to the surface, hair clinging to his face. He let out a sigh of satisfaction. Loki’s false calmness troubled her. On the inside, he was still screaming; like he had in his cell as he had slipped into temporary madness. Only this time, it was in fear over his own mortality. He knew it was much to think himself as a god, but what else could he call himself as humans had at once thought of him as one?

Alice never felt so body conscious in her life as he was on the opposite corner of her in the large tub. This was her first experience in a bathhouse. Loki sensed her discomfort. “I take it you’ve never bathed with anyone before.” He said, casually drawing his hair back.

“Usually at home it’s in a locker room… And there are separate walls and curtains for privacy… Men in one separate room, women in the other.” She explained, her cheeks rosy once more. He couldn’t help but to laugh. Alice was lucky Loki had the rare courtesy to NOT be naked in his own dwellings.

“You wish to remain here in Asgard, but you know nothing of our way of life. We’ve adopted new and preserved the old way of doing things, including places like these. You are only so lucky we do not adopt the tradition of only bathing but once a year.” Loki explained.

“Are you saying you people bathe in groups?” Alice asked, keeping one arm crossed over her chest, turning to face him.

“Not all the time. We do like our privacy. Thor and I used to bathe all the time together up until our adolescence.” Loki said, thinking of the fond memories of his childhood.

He always felt better emerged in water. It didn’t matter if the world was crumbling to pieces. He was able to escape into it… If only for a moment. Alice had an image flash into her head of Thor and Loki in a locker room shower. She shuttered, slamming her eyes shut with her cheeks turning rosy. She did not need to see that. Alice wasn’t one to be a fan of, what it’s normally called on earth, ‘Yaoi’. It was weird enough when she googled up Iron Man to find fanart people made. Someone had made a very realistic sketch of Tony with Captain America. She couldn’t look at the patriot for a week after that.

Loki looked about as if he was looking for something. “I never bathed with anyone before. Not even as a kid.” She admitted as he practically walked through the water. Her heart skipped a beat as he approached. He was tall enough to not need to swim. Alice didn’t need to either, but it took a bit more effort to move around. The water was only about 4.5 feet deep. Loki calmly looked at her as she stared up at him, unsure what he was doing going to her side of the tub. With a small smile, he took hold of the bar of soap right next to her.

“Don’t be greedy with the soap.” He teased, seeing the bashful look on her face. She was more comfortable with his presence than she would ever admit. Alice had actually wondered for quite some time what it would be like to do something like this; except in a shower setting. With a boyfriend… After getting to know him longer than just a few days.

“You could’ve just asked me to pass it over.” She smiled weakly.

“Try to relax, Alice. It’ll make me feel better.” The demigod said, attempting to influence the girl using tricks in human psychology. He tended to the sore areas of his chest, lightly washing it with the soap and warm water.  Alice’s snake-dagger tattoo was visible as she moved around a bit. Loki had nearly forgotten under the robes he had given her from before.

“That tattoo, there. Do you know what it represents?” He asked.

She blinked, looking at the parts she was able to see without a mirror. “From my understanding it can mean a lot of things, including strength and aspiration. I got it for the strength I guess.” She shrugged. Alice hadn’t paid attention to it in a while. She had gotten it only a few years ago.

“Here it represents power.” Loki smirked as the water washed away all he needed from the injury. Feeling strange about discussing her arm, Alice quickly changed the subject. “How can you be so... Calm? You have a ticking time bomb in your chest.” She said, resisting the urge to touch it.

Her question made him want to laugh. At least he was able to hide the pain he was in on the outside. He was afraid that if he let it out, he would black out and potentially reveal himself. “Would you rather see me panic?” He grimaced, putting his hand over it. It fit in the palm of his hand almost perfectly.

“He said that my life belongs to him as he dangled my key of freedom before me.” He explained, washing the soap away with the water.

“If I could, I’d help you get it back.” Alice shrugged, trying to sound assuring.

His mood shifted back into a dark one. “Why would _you_ save my life? I nearly claimed your life this morning. What would be your gain? Would you cease the moment yourself, realizing you were holding the life of your world’s sworn enemy in the palm of your hands? You would have the opportunity of getting just revenge for your precious New York. ” He growled, stepping closer. “Do not forget that I cannot trust you as you cannot trust me.” He scoffed, hovering directly over her as she slowly backed away, realizing she had been cornered. They were so close she could feel the warmth radiating from his chest.

“What did I tell you about how I can’t stand to see someone die,” She replied, her eyes still focused on the device. She hated seeing it there. Alice really wanted to see him one day return from the dead and be loved again by his family. It was too late for her to do that. She at least wanted to see someone else to have that opportunity again. “We may not trust each other but over the little time you’ve been around me, you should know how I think.” _…How I feel._ She spoke in her head, daring not let it slip from her lips.

Loki watched her closely as her mood shifted. What was this odd girl doing now? Unable to help herself, Her fingers lightly rested over the top of the device, as if it could help pry it off. Her mind sobered as she felt a hand over hers. The back of her hand fit comfortably in his palm. Her hands felt smooth, as his felt warm. Pressing both their hands on his chest, he grinned, seeing the shocked look on her face. _Did I just? Oh shit._ She panicked internally.

“Or, perhaps the reason why you would try saving my life… Would be perhaps of something you are feeling and not just out of fairness.” He said softly as her heart pounded. Loki could sense a crush when he saw it. He wasn’t all that swayed as easily, as he was too focused on his agenda. However, he still enjoyed the company. The rosiness of Alice’s cheeks, the shortened breath; her forgiving nature after he had nearly killed her, all made sense. She took her hand back, submerging it back into the water. It somehow felt colder.

“You really are losing your mind...” She argued as her cheeks grew even pinker. Alice eyed her clothes that sat folded nearby. Loki could smell the denial on her. No amount of water could wash that off. He was slowly beginning to see why his brother valued humans so much. Their worries in life were so simple, never able to take life all at once.

“Don’t look. Turn that way.” She ordered, planning to get out. With a chuckle, he did what was asked, his back facing her.

He could hear the woman leaping out of the tub and grabbing the nearest towel along with her clothes. Wrapping herself up, she swallowed dryly taking another glance at the demigod. _It’s just a trick… That’s all it is. A trick for me to do your bidding. Yeah._ She told herself, making a light sprint for the exit. The God of Mischief grinned as he watched her leave.

 _When we met yesterday you were weak, easy to tease, and vulnerable… But I also saw strength and kindness. I don’t want you to leave to Midguard either._ He sighed to himself as he watched her leave.

* * *

 

Back in Asgardian robes and careful to wear them right, Alice tried drying her hair dry with the towel.

“Your hair is never going to dry like that. Trust me, I’ve tried..” Loki noted as he leaned on the wall, making her jump, adrenaline suddenly pumping in her veins. With his magic, he manifested his original look. It was as if the time bomb was never there. He even took the time to style his hair, slicken back with curved tips at the end.

“One day I’m gonna… I’m gonna try and startle YOU when you least expect it.” She breathed, throwing the towel at him.

He couldn’t help but to laugh, catching hold of the soaked linen. “I would say that would be impossible, my dear.” He said, with the wave of his hand making the towel seemingly disappear in thin air.

Alice wasn’t sure why she was so jumpy. She wondered if it was the fact she couldn’t help replaying her moments with Loki in the bathhouse, over and over again. Her hand over his chest. His warmth in contrast with his pale features, nearly making her breathless. His blue eyes, piercing as they were gentile; how they could shift from gentile to murderous within seconds. She wanted to hate how she felt about him, but couldn’t bring herself to. Thor had also made her realize that Loki wasn’t the only one that had been in pain. Despite how he was a “God”, he could very well make off as human.

“I’m gonna go out for a bit.” She announced as her heart slowly returned to normal. Loki tilted his head in curiosity with her boldness. “What is it you plan on doing out there?”

Facing him as he approached, she shrugged. “If I get some money I’ll get us dinner.” Alice suggested as she could feel her stomach churning. She hadn’t eaten anything but that fruit smoothie in the morning. After being passed out for hours and taking a bath, her body had done quite some work. The healing machine speeds up the progress using the body’s natural process. It temporarily hyped the metabolic system at an incredible rate. That energy had to come from somewhere.

“I don’t like pork,” Loki stated, waving his hands over the girl’s hair, using some form of his magic to quickly dry her hair. It felt e she was in a silent vacuum; a most rather interesting sensation. “However I especially enjoy red wine. It’s a powerful disinfectant, and quite the sleep aid.” He said, opening up her palm to rest a bag of coins there. Feeling like a prisoner in his own body took a toll on the amount he cared about things involving distrust. Why bother? It was inevitable his presence was going to be known sooner or later.

Alice nodded, looking up at him. His eyes were solemn. They had switched from a falsified calmness into true sadness. The stages of grief and shock were going through their course. There had been the initial denial, then the anger, of which he wasn’t sure he was over with yet.

* * *

 

Making her way into the common area and vendors, she tried taking it all in the best she could. Many had professional shops, and some had mobile stands. The common folk were still just as classy looking as the higher up; with their colored clothing only darker, with their body language more humble. This was time away for the girl to think. It had only been a few days since she stumbled into Asgard, and only about 24 hours since Loki snatched her out of the crowd, merely because she was the only one who could see him. Why was it that she and her family always wound up crossing paths with the God of Mischief?

As she stood along the perimeter, a flash of lightning boomed outside the gate with shouts of men and wolves. Alice made a short sprint towards the gate to see what was going on. So did the hundreds of other people lining about. Only she stepped closer than the others. A nameless citizen grabbed her arm that noticed she was leaving the protective walls.

“If you value your life, stay here!” The old man pleaded. Alice frowned, stopping in her tracks. She was there to observe; not to get into it.

Thor and his soldiers were fighting off a pack of giant wolves. The God of Thunder was caught off guard as the wolves abruptly began to retreat. His men wanted to chase after the beasts and kill them off, but Thor had another idea. Let the beasts retreat and lick their wounds. Let them learn their lesson, and perhaps pass it along with the others. Cheers from the people saturated the air as Thor and his men cried and laughed in victory without casualties. His crystal blue eyes skimmed the faces of the cheering citizens of Asgard.

“We have won this day! Let it be known for generations to come!” Thor cheered as the crowd clapped and cheered him on as he walked toward the crowd. The only person not cheering in the group was none other than Alice. She didn’t quite stand out, nor did she exactly fit in. She was happy to see some good news, but upon knowing the truth, it wasn’t all that good news.

Thor smiled as he directly approached her as civilians patted him on the back in good fortune. Alice looked up at the God of Thunder with a solemn smile. “I knew I would see you running about here sooner or later. How are you adjusting?” Thor greeted, Mjölnir in hand.

She chuckled nervously, recalling Loki’s crash course on bathing customs. “I’m… _Adjusting_.” She bit her lip, unsure how to explain without truly explaining. “Thor, can I ask you for a favor?”

The man smiled weakly with a shrug. “It depends on what it is.”

Desperation lingered in Alice’s eye. “Teach me how to fight?” She said, looking directly up at The God of Thunder. It wasn’t too strange of a request, but coming from a human residing in Asgard, Thor wasn’t accustomed to it.

“What is your enemy?” He inquired, crossing his arms.

“The same as yours..” Alice answered quickly. Loki made her feel stupid in pointing out how she fainted killing an animal for the first time. She didn’t want to, but after seeing what they did to him, she was willing to prove him wrong. She was wanting to fight to improve herself. She even pondered if she could try becoming an Avenger herself, but that was a near impossible goal.

“Alice, these creatures are even difficult for my best men to take down.” Thor warned.

“I know… But at the least I want to be able to know what I’m doing with a sword.” She rebutted as he smirked.

“You remind me of my dear friend Sif.” Thor chuckled. “Always wanting to strengthen her abilities, no matter the circumstance.” He sighed, seeing how serious the girl seemed. She waited on his answer as he thought about it.

“She sounds like a cool friend.” She smiled weakly.

“Have you ever sparred, Miss Stark?”

Alice took a moment to think about it. “I fought with Tony over a sandwich once.”

“…Fair enough.” Thor said. “Meet me and my crew in the palace tomorrow morning for novice training.”

“I’ll do that.” She nodded, turning away before Thor lightly tapped her arm, catching her attention once more.

 “There is something I believe you need to be aware of, Alice. Heimdal has informed me just later this morning that as he glanced amongst this realm, he swore he believed to have seen my brother roaming about.” He stated quietly as her eyes widened.

“He saw him??” She whispered loudly, eyes darting about as if she expected to see him in the corner.

“He wasn’t certain, but I cannot be too careful.” He sighed with a pained look. “He died in my arms, Miss Stark. I watched him pass on. If it is possible it could’ve all been an illusion I… I pray I am not losing my own mind.” Thor shook his head, one hand on his forehead.

Alice looked up at him as they continued forward. “You aren’t crazy. There have been a lot of occasions where one person looks like another… Like doppelgängers. When you think about someone you’ve lost, they tend to manifest in a crowd.” She rambled, her heart rate quickening.

Thor paused, stepping directly in front of her. Placing one hand on each of her shoulders, she looked up at him. “I need you to listen to me, and listen well. If there is a chance my brother still lives, and you see him, you must tell me. He is drawn to people like you.”

Alice gave him a puzzled look. “..Like me?” She choked.

“Yes, those who are vulnerable and susceptible to his illusions. His magic is quite powerful, and has tricked me once or twice.” He explained. After all that had happened, he couldn’t be sure of anything anymore.

“I think I’m a little tougher than I look.” She grinned with assurance of herself.

“Do not underestimate my words. He _is_ dangerous.” Thor stated, dropping his arms to the sides. After New York and what had happened with his dearest Jane Foster, he grew quite protective of humans. He could tell Alice had a strong mind. Thor thought it was possible she could be strong enough to withstand Loki’s tricks. She wished she could tell him about her time in Asgard, but it would cause irreversible trouble for Loki. She wasn’t sure if it was a mind control trick, or of her own doing that she didn’t want anything to happen to him.

* * *

 

**_Meanwhile…_ **

* * *

 

As soon as Alice had left, Loki swiftly made his way into the palace’s healing room without being seen. Manifesting a magically charged clone of himself, he strapped himself in the healing chair, remembering to remove some of his metallic armor. It reclined as the clone pushed a button or two, (its prime reason it existed). Moving a screen towards him, he was able to watch the scanning device do its work.

The scanning device was about 9 x 13 inches wide, roughly the same size of a laptop. It whirred into life, performing similar to MRI scanning methods. It gave him a nearly instant feed on the condition of his chest. The device imbedded in his chest shone a bright white solid rectangle on the screen in comparison to his flesh and bone. In further detail, the screen zoomed in on the detail. Loki’s heart sank as he saw the bits of wire that was imbedded deep into the muscle. The wires scattered about like glass. It would be dangerous to attempt surgically removing them all. He wasn’t going to risk it setting off detonation. It was there to stay… For the time being. Loki gripped his hands to the armrests as his blood boiled. How could he allow this to happen? Sure, he was an easy target as someone to push around and manipulate. He could do the very same thing in return. It was his specialty. How did this Wolf King be one step ahead of him?

As soon as his anger subsided, an eerie cool came about him as his subconscious worked towards adapting to this new stress. With a single wave of his hand, Loki’s clone vanished in thin air as if he never existed. _I’m going home now…_ He sighed to himself, getting up without a sound and out the door.

* * *

 

Returning to his chambers, Loki re-discovered some left-over bottles of wine in the kitchen. Taking at least three of them, he went into his bed chambers with plans to sulk. “I did not spend my potentially last year alive locked in a prison cell for this.” He muttered to himself, brushing his fingers against the stone walls.

“I have lived all these years and what have I accomplished? I did not succeed Earth… I couldn’t even succeed being my brother’s equal.” He whimpered, taking another heavy swig of the wine. Why did he have to look at what they had done to him? He could have lived to not see his mortality.

Entering his extensively large bedroom, he paused. It was just about the same size as the study room, except it wasn’t all one level floor. It took two or three steps to get to most of the room. It had previously been designed for multiple servants to reside in, but with a little manipulation, he nearly replicated his extravagant bedroom from home. The torchlights instantly sprung to life, reflecting off mirrors and chandeliers, fully lighting the room with the flickering hue of fire.

 _I am no one’s king. I may not ever be._ He frowned as his cheeks grew rosy in drink.

 _I wish I had actually died in your arms, brother. My death would have meant something. Truly._ He sat on a step as he moped.

Opening a bottle, he chugged it. Loki didn’t make a habit abusing alcohol, but he deemed his impending death to be a valid excuse to do whatever the hell he wanted.

* * *

 

It was sunset by the time Alice made it back.

She entered the study room holding a bag of groceries to find he wasn’t there. Hearing a noise in another room behind her, she sighed. Turning into the fourth chamber, his bedroom, she paused to stare at what was in front of her. With some help of his magic, and a lot of it just simply his furniture, Loki had attempted to replicate Odin’s throne with the destruction and reconstruction of the tables and chairs in the room. He sat there in his hand-crafted throne, wearing his horned helmet and cape, holding a long wooden stick transmutated into the shape of the tesseract spear.

He smiled at Alice, as her baffled look was amusing. He had the table set for two, with a bowl covering her plate. Loki had already started eating, half way finished with the chicken when she had entered the room. He had prepared seasoned chicken and rice with two full wine glasses from A 3RD leftover bottle.

“Just in time.” Loki grinned, his face flushed with drink as she slowly approached.

“…I say I wanted to get dinner and you make it anyway?” Alice frowned, feeling her effort was wasted. She suddenly started to register Loki’s state of condition as she squinted. “Loki, are you drunk?”

“I went down to the healing room and scanned myself.” He started, ignoring the question.

Alice’s heart sank. He was beginning to slip, and she couldn’t do anything to save him. Alice never felt so useless.

“This thing has wires resting on the bones of my chest plate, nearly grazing my heart. The readings also told me that attempts to remove it could set the explosion off.” Loki giggled with hysteria, lightly biting an index finger.

“Loki…” Alice spoke softly, setting her bag of groceries down.

 “You know… I think you would have loved my mother. She didn’t care who you were, as long as you were kind in spirit. Then again by now, I swear she would be sharing baby pictures of me and Thor.” He rambled as the alcohol made its way to his brain.

Alice bit her lip, looking away. “Thor’s onto you. I bumped into him on the street.” She said, immediately catching Loki’s attention. “He said Heimdule.. Heimdall or.. someone.. Swore he saw you.” She blurted, stopping Loki in his tracks. He nearly spilt the wine as he stared at her.

She wondered if he suddenly sobered at the idea.

“Do explain.” He growled with an eerie grin, shifting his fake tesseract spear to his other hand.

“He said the guy wasn’t sure… So you’re fine, your secret is still safe. It just put Thor on high alert.

“What are you doing speaking with Thor… About me??” Loki glared with disgust.

“I didn’t bring you up, he did.” She said as Loki stood up from the table, remembering to grab the rest of the wine. His sudden silence was scarier than his rambling.

His eyes locked on her, she swallowed dryly, remembering his last reaction when she first spoke with Thor. It seemed to trouble Loki, she being caught in the middle between two brothers. In a way, she was a medium between the two, sending one way messages. As the demigod approached her, Alice winced, ducking her head down. His lips curled with his eyes in a dizzy haze from the alcohol.

“Don’t fear me, Alice.” He sighed, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek. “You are not my target for vengeance.” _Though I had thought about it for a time._ He added in his mind.

“What else did you discuss with my brother?” He asked, slowly circling her.

Careful to watch him, she answered. “I asked him to teach me to fight. I’m starting tomorrow morning with the novice class.” She said plainly, hoping that statement alone proved to him she wasn’t all that weak. He grinned.

“Excellent!” He growled, turning toward her. She returned her gaze to God of Mischief.

“You wish to fight alongside Asgardians towards this threat of invasion and pillaging. This opportunity will give you direct access to resources I cannot immediately reach. If you befriend my brother, perhaps you can get more.”

Her brows furrowed as she looked up at him. “You can’t be serious. I’ll get my ass handed to me worse than the Hulk did to _you_.”

“Then why did you tell me you will fight alongside us? Don’t make yourself out to be a liar.” He frowned.

Alice’s eyes darted in nervousness. “I didn’t lie, I just meant, you know, set traps, be supportive, attack only when necessary. I’m not as strong as you all are. I’m not like you, Sif, or Thor.” She explained as she saw his face relax once more.

 _You are nothing like my brother’s mortal girl either_. Loki thought to himself, taking a step back.

“Do you wish to be strong?” He questioned.

“Yes, I do, Loki. I’ve lived my entire life never doing a damn thing worth while.” Alice cried. Asgard wasn’t as homey as she wished. It was better than she was a few days ago, but she still felt small. She hated that. Starks weren’t weak people. They got their shit done, and if she was going to survive this wolf thing, she had to up her game.

He paused, studying her demeanor.

“Then do as I say.” He said. She finally took a moment to look at what he was wearing.

_Those horns… Are ridiculous, shiny, but awesome... How does he not bump into everything?_

“Thor Odinson turned down the throne to the Allfather, leaving only one eligible to the throne. I am the true King of Asgard, that hides in the shadows; and I request of you now to claim loyalty… To _me_.” He stated, his chest upright. She waited for him to finish, curious as to where he was going with this.

 “Kneel.” He ordered, sobering the girl’s thoughts.

 _Shit he really isn’t kidding._ Alice swallowed dryly. As if by compulsion, she obeyed with one knee on the ground. For some reason, she felt happy to appease him. After all that he had been through, she felt this could be one way she could do something to simply cheer him up. Alice knew Tony would have a heart attack if he saw her like this, but for the moment she did not care.

Loki grinned with a light chuckle. That was easier than he anticipated. He still held to his belief how easy humans were to subjugate. It was evident she never had anyone to follow before, and how she wanted guidance, probably before even arriving in Asgard. Loki was more than happy to help with that. He placed the end side of the wooden staff over her left shoulder. “Do you, Alice Stark of Midgard, accept me, Loki Laufeyson, as your one true King?”

 _Ugh he sounds like a minister at a wedding._ She joked to herself. Hiding her internal thoughts well, she spoke.

“Yes.” She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. What troubled her was it wasn’t very hard.

“Do you swear to protect this realm of Asgard with the greatest of your ability for your King?”

“I swear.”

Loki paused as he made a gentile sigh, resting his staff off her shoulders. He spoke softly. “If this is so, I decree… Miss Alice Stark; by orders as King… You are from this day forward citizen of Asgard, _and_ of Midgard. You are also, from this day forward, my personal assistant.”

She bobbed her head up and stared at him. _His what?!_

The God of Mischief chuckled lightly at her reaction. “It’s a title so once I claim my throne, you’re still welcome in the palace.”

 _Yeah. Right._ She gave him an unconvinced look as he suddenly grabbed her hands, pulling her upward on her feet. He smiled.

“This is quite the occasion! We must celebrate!” He cheered, quickly turning away from her. _Haven’t you already celebrated enough?_ She pondered to herself as he took another swig of wine. Alice couldn’t tell if he had finally snapped, or was just trying to forget he could die at any moment.

With the wave of his hand, a familiar tune started playing in the room. It was upbeat and... It was… Shakira?!

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad_

Caught off guard, Alice watched Loki transform out of his horns, cape, and fake tesseract spear to a more cloth-like attire as he danced to the Midgardian music. “I found your phone and tapped into it’s primitive components. Hope you don’t mind. Human technology is so primitive.” He explained as she finally let out a snicker, watching him dancing to such a fun song. “No this… This is perfect.” She grinned, entertained by Loki’s dancing. She was beginning to wonder if this was the Loki that Thor was speaking of before everything had happened. She could see why the God of Thunder was so hurt by his actions.

_So be wise and Keep on  
reading the signs of my body_

Loki wasn’t too drunk. He was refusing to let himself dwell on his pain. He had enough of that for a whole year in confinement. He wasn’t going to lose his mind like he had when his mother was killed. Swinging around, he grabbed Alice’s arms. “This song was in the device, you must know this. Dance with me!” He egged her on, seeing her shyness as she hesitated. He knew she wanted to.

 _And I’m on tonight_  
You know my hips don’t like  
And I’m starting to feel it’s right

Alice finally gave in as she smiled, her crimson red hair swaying softly as she shifted her hips. Dancing to the beat, it both felt strange and good to wind down to something familiar from home. Loki kept his distance as he danced about, kicking his feet about in a shuffle.

_All the attraction, the tension  
Don’t you see baby, this is perfection_

He took her hand as she made a traditional spin under his arm before her back met his shoulder. He paused, leaning his head to her ear. “I knew you’d warm up to me eventually.” Loki whispered as she span away, their right hands still locked together.

“I’m just getting used to you.” She smiled as she took her hand back, making a spin of her own as he grinned, continuing to dance, almost lazily.

“Say whatever you want. You like me.” He teased, causing her to blush.

“Maybe just _like_.” Alice grinned, grabbing Loki’s horned helmet from the ground and wearing it herself. “By the way… Who came up with your helmet??” She added as he grabbed hold of the horns, his face leaning in close to hers.

“I did.” He growled, taking it back.

 _You know my hips don’t like_  
And I’m starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don’t you see baby this is perfecto

 “It’s weird.” Alice commented as something slipped out of Loki’s inner jacket pocket. The music stopped the moment it hit the ground. It was her cell phone!

“To you, maybe.”

“There it is.” She sighed, simply happy to see it again as she reached out for it.

“One more. And on shuffle.” Loki protested, holding her back as he hit the shuffle button.

The change in music was very different, transitioning from party music to something softer. Classical music, filled with string instruments and even a piano, flawlessly in sync sang to his ears. Oh how he loved this sort of music. She forgot she even had that in her collection. When in doubt, classical music was the way to go when she didn’t want to listen to recent songs.

Loki had placed her phone back in his pocket and took her hand. It was softer than she expected. She looked at her own hand, slowly grasping to his. He smiled wide, with the help of the alcohol in his system.

“Follow my lead.” He instructed, placing his other hand gently on her waist. She in turn placed her other hand on his shoulder. Swaying at an even, gentile pace, the demigod and human danced. Alice was worried she was going to lose herself, dancing with the God of Mischief in such an intimate way. His face was nearly flushed as hers was beginning to be. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, the dancing, or both. In his relaxed state, he found her company most enjoyable.

Upon being so close, Loki made an observation. She wasn’t a natural red-head. Her body didn’t show the other signs of the gene. Her skin tone was fair, and with nearly no freckles.

“You alter the color of your hair..” He noted, lightly stroking a lock.

Alice grimaced. “What about it?”

“What is wrong with your natural color? Why put it through that trouble.” He tilted his head, dancing closely to the girl. “I figured red was a strong color. It’s.. Vibrant.” She shrugged.

Loki chuckled lightly, gently placing a hand over the side of her head, with the tips of his fingers over the roots. Using a bit of his magic, he stripped the artificial color painlessly out of Alice’s hair, revealing a very dark brown that was nearly as black as his. She noticed the sudden change over a lock of hair that had dangled at the very corner of her vision. She paused, staring at it.

“What’d you.. Why’d you..?” She asked, trying not to panic, grasping his hand as his grin widened.

“Alice, you are of Asgard now. We encourage embracing who we truly are. I figured I would help that process by giving you a new, or well… Your original look. It looks fine. Better, actually.” Loki explained, seeing the most adorable spark of fury in the corner of her eye. It took forever for her to perfect the shade she had finally acquired, just before all this had happened. There was no use getting mad, though. He had a point. She just wished for more warning. With Alice’s hair dark like this, she looked like she truly was of the same bloodline as Tony Stark. Not only that, but if she was to fight, she wouldn’t stand out too much in a crowd of people. After a moment, their dance resumed in silence.

Loki reflected on what he just said to her. She was of Asgard now. He, with his power of authority, made it so. No one else would know but him, but it still made her a citizen the same. With this fact, it made this dance seem a bit more natural.

“Tell me. What is on your mind?” He asked.

She glanced up at him briefly to see he was looking directly at her. “…I was just wondering what you were like before everything. What made you transform into someone else. You and Thor have a pretty unique bond.” Alice shrugged. It was only fair she had some knowledge of his origins since he revealed her natural state.

“Why so curious about my past?” He sighed softly.

“You were someone before you came to Earth… Someone that meant a lot to other people. No one snaps for no reason.” She plainly answered. He looked up to the ceiling as if he could find the answer up there. Breathing out his nose, he took a thought.

“My hair was a lot shorter then.”

Caroline smiled, “That’s a start.”

“…Mother taught me everything I know about my sorcery. Odin never cared for it.” He admitted as he slowly began to dance closer. The alcohol in his system acted as somewhat of a confession drug, though he was still fully aware of what he was doing.

“You loved her.” Alice spoke quietly as he closed his eyes, envisioning Frigga standing before him.

Yes, he did. She was his only visitor when he was imprisoned. She was there through everything, and he partially blamed himself for her death, upon one of the only beings in existence he cared about. Alice remained silent for another moment, allowing Loki time to rest his racing mind. She couldn’t understand what he was feeling. She never felt any form of emotional attachment to either of her parents. They were always gone, leaving her alone to herself for weeks at a time. They were always away on business or vacation. There was no time for their only daughter.

“If she could see me now. What would she say.” Loki sighed, hints of the stage of depression setting in. It was odd that the bargaining step had completely skipped right over. “What would she say, Alice?” He asked, making her face him. She looked into his eyes, unsure what to say. She never met his mother before. His eyes were looking for answers she couldn’t give.

“…I would think.. She would be proud to see you are getting back on track.” The girl finally answered.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, exhaling out his nose. “Who knows where the hell I’m going now. Nobody’s going to bloody care or even knows I still live.” He growled, cutting the music off, stepping away from her. Alice frowned as he began to storm away past her, towards his bed as she abruptly grasped his wrist.

Nearly tearing it away from her, he hesitated, glaring at the girl as she held on.

“What?” He frowned as she stared for a moment before catching him off guard in an unexpected embrace. Alice’s arms gently wrapped around the demigod’s chest, she was careful to not place her head directly on the center of his chest. The top of her head fitted neatly on his collarbone. His own heart rate slightly quickened at her sudden show of affection. After a moment, he relaxed, resting his arms over her. She was warm and comforting, something he hadn’t felt in quite some time. It was nice.

“This is for when you lost her. You needed this when I’m sure you didn’t.” Alice spoke softly, closing her eyes as Loki stared blankly at the floor. “I don’t need your pitty.” He growled in her ear, pulling away from her.

“It’s not pitty.”  She replied quickly, turning her head up. “It was just a hug. Where I come from, it sometimes helps the mourning process.” She explained as he avoided eye contact.

“I don’t care..” He said, finally looking at her. “Who was there to give me a ‘hug’ when I found out I had been lied to my entire life? That I was a Laufeyson, and never destined to be king. The moment I retaliate, not taking any more lies and upholding my own destiny, what do they do? They put me in a prison cell to rot for the remainder of my days! I was more dead than alive in that bloody box!” Loki bantered as his face had crunched with anger.

Alice frowned, listening to his story. She couldn’t help what they had done to him, nor was she able to pick up all the pieces, but at least she could collect some of them. “…You are a king, Loki. You said so yourself.” She said, turning away as she set out to leave the room.

Loki watched her leave, swallowing dryly as a single tear shed from his eye. Alice was stirring things in his mind that he didn’t want to be reminded of. She didn’t do it intentionally, but it still infuriated him. He also sort of liked it, the masochist that he was. It was how he was able to stand it. He harshly landed himself on his bed, falling into it on his back. The demigod’s head swam as he closed his eyes.

“..Loki!” A panicked voice cried in the hallway.

His eyes shot open, manifesting a dagger in hand as he staggered upward with a starting run. Emerging into the hallway, Loki went face-to-face with one of the wolf soldiers from the other realm. It wasn’t readying to attack, but that didn’t stop Alice from taking out a dagger of her own, eyes locked on the creature with her heart pounding.

“Loki Laufeyson, you look well.” The black wolf grinned, looking down at him.

“What is it you want now, beast?” Loki growled, stepping forward with Alice standing behind.

“I am under orders to monitor you. Make sure you uphold your end of the bargain.” It replied with a low voice.

“Is threatening my life with this device on my chest not enough to assure you?” Loki rebutted, placing one hand over the box under his armor. He could feel it whirring.

“Your reputation makes his Magesty extra cautious.” The wolf hummed, eying him and the girl.

“Go be cautious somewhere else!” Alice called out. She stood there, feet firmly planted on the ground as the creature turned to look at her. As the beast and human made eye contact, she immediately hid behind Loki much like a child. She wasn’t as scared as she had been, but its gaze was still menacing.

That was the boldest she was all day, talking back to a giant talking creature that could snap her neck in a second without thinking. Then again, Loki could have done the same exact thing. She wondered if that was why she was getting bolder, being near him.

The demigod rolled his eyes as the wolf growled lowly in its chest. “I remain outside. This house stinks anyway.” It scoffed, turning around to leave. They watched it leave, hearing it lazily fall to the ground like a large cat outside. Alice returned her blade to her robes as Loki’s evaporated in the air.

Loki slowly turned to look at the girl. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. “They’re uglier when they talk.” She said, making him smile weakly.

“If only they were mindless dogs.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “…Good job on not passing out this time, my dear.” He teased before leaving her there as he returned to his bedroom. Alice stood there for a moment in the hallway, looking back past her shoulder. Was that a compliment or sarcasm?

* * *

 

She retreated to the study room to set up her bed sheets. The crickets sang in her ear from outside the window as the soft warm air brushed her cheek.

 _Loki your invincibility complex isn’t gonna help you get better._ She sighed to herself, fluffing a pillow on the couch. Getting cozy on the couch, she covered herself entirely with the blankets, everything that had happened to her that day running through her mind on a loop. She couldn’t help but smile as she relived her dance with the God of Mischief. It had turned sour when talk of his mother had come out of nowhere. He was in pain, and was not going to let it out easy. _Atleast I tried…_ Her eyes closed as she began to doze.

Alice suddenly heard the giant wolf as it stirred about outside. Her heart sank as she heard a crushing of bone. It discovered a wandering animal, either a goat or sheep, and was ripping it to shreds. The sound was gruesome.

“Nope.” She muttered, grabbing her blankets and pillow.

“Nope nope nope nope nope!” She spoke to herself, turning into the hallway and into Loki’s chambers. It was pitch black, forcing her to take a moment to register her surroundings. Alice prayed he was asleep by then as she tip toed to a nearly identical couch in the corner of the room.

Loki allowed her to settle down on the couch. He could hear every ruffle of fabric, and even the sigh as her head finally rested upon the pillow.

“We’re not scared of wolves, are we?” He grinned. He laid on his back as he held to a secondary pillow.

“It’s a valid reason.” She argued, laying on her side.

“A valid reason to enter my bed chambers unannounced? I could be wandering around naked. Come to think of it, I don’t think that would bother you.” Loki teased.

“What if it did?” Alice blushed.

“Then it would be too bad. You’d be the one invading my space.” His smile grew as he could sense she was becoming defensive.

“Well… You’re not. I’m going to sleep now.” She sighed, turning about on the couch.

“Just so you know, my dear… I sleep naked.” He pointed out.

Alice’s heart skipped as she knew her face was red. “….Good night, Loki.”


	4. Irresistable Poison (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, due to life's obligations getting in the way of having enough spare time to write/post on time. Grr. Still one of my favorites to write. This is where things get as fluffy as a cloud. ;-)

The sun rose slowly through the windows, hitting her eyes as she was still dozing. Alice grimaced as she laid there on her back, beginning to wake. As her groggy mind was processing her current surroundings, she heard the sudden flapping of heavy wings. A jet black raven boldly landed on her abdomen, startling her awake.

It croaked a loud **“KRAA!!!”** multiple times as she  tried shooing it away.

“I will have you for breakfast if you don’t get out of here!” Alice threatened the bird hovered above her before finally leaving. She watched it fly away, wondering what that was about. Now fully awake, she sighed, once again, not used to her surroundings as she had slept in a different room. The girl realized she was alone. Loki had already left. She shifted her feet to move out of the blankets when she noticed a single white note on her feet. Taking it, she realized it was from him.

_“Good morning. Hope you slept well, and that my pet did its job. Meet me in the kitchen.” – Loki_

Alice almost laughed. Of course the bird was his.

Loki was fully dressed as normal as he sat at a breakfast-bar designed in the kitchen. He had a stool set for her next to him as he ate oatmeal and berries. As she approached, Loki slightly turned his head. “Just like clockwork, you are here.” He stated, taking a spoonful of cereal. He hid the fact he had quite the headache from last night. He didn’t expect his hangover to last long. Regardless, it was kicking his ass.

“Compliments of your bird.” She sighed, sitting on the left of the demigod. She stared at the oatmeal. She hadn’t eaten a solid meal in days. Loki’s drunken dancing made her completely forget about dinner from last night, and she supposed her stomach had shut down. It was hard to feel hungry when your stomach gave up craving food… Until she saw it.

She dug in without hesitation. “I figured since you’re sparring with my brother today… You need to keep up strength.” Loki shrugged, studying her as she glanced over briefly.

Alice swallowed. “…I think I might just be fighting normal people.” She argued, taking another spoonful.

“Normal people here are still as strong.” He pointed out, finishing his dish. She finished her meal about the same time he had. She was just simply hungry after not eating for nearly two days. Everything about Asgard came at her at once.

“Yeah. That’s why I’m going to fight with all I’ve got.” She smiled weakly as he lightly patted her back. Her smile disappeared as she studied the God of Mischief.

He was acting strange, and Alice couldn’t figure out what it was. It was obvious something was on his mind. He was acting… Caring. His voice was  solemn, and he was in a giving mood. She hoped he hadn’t just suddenly given up and was going to give her all his belongings. That would be way too extreme. It was odd enough he declared her a citizen of Asgard.

Loki closed his eyes, concentrating on his magical power, shifting it in different parts of his body. He summoned the girl for a reason, and now it was time.

“You are going to need a strong weapon. One to compensate your lack of strength…” He said as a slightly suspicious Alice shrugged.

“Where do you suggest I get-“ She started, turning to face him as, without any warning, Loki had abruptly leaned in, pulling her close with his lips locked on hers. It was a firm, harsh kiss with little passion. One hand placed on the side of her neck, Alice’s body tensed as she stared at the blurred image. She didn’t struggle, but didn’t respond, either. After a moment, Alice started to relax, her shoulders easing down as her eyes closed, responding to his kiss with her own. The contact between the two enforced the spell Loki was after, unknowing to Alice. He wasn’t just kissing her just to kiss her.

He broke the kiss as he was certain his magic worked, studying her reaction as her eyes opened once more. Parting away, her heart was pounding and cheeks flushed. _He just… He just!!!_ She cried in her mind. She felt invigorated, like his kiss fueled her with an energy stronger than any form of coffee she could ever experience.

Her next instinct made her move without thinking. She slapped the demigod as hard as she could.

It packed more punch than usual, even stronger than when Thor’s girl slapped him. His reaction was a light chuckle, rubbing his cheek.

It confirmed his work turned perfectly.

What he hadn’t expected was Alice taking hold of his collar and pulling _him_ forward. He could only watch as she pressed her lips on his. Responding with a much gentler kiss, Loki leaned in closer as her fingers explored his chin and jawline. He brushed her cheek with his fingers, moving dark hair from her face. Eyes hazed, they looked at one another as if they were contemplating what they were doing. Neither of them were accustom to this, but it didn’t stop them. They leaned in for each other for another kiss, another, than another as their breath turned heavy. Alice leapt out of her seat for a more heated kiss as he firmly wrapped his arms around her. His throat growled with pleasure, not wasting a moment. She stood between his legs as he remained seated in the metal stool. He didn’t regret darkening her hair from last night. It made her even more ravishing.

It had been so long since either of them had released so much tension. Neither of them knew they would be releasing this kind of shockwave on each other. The kisses grew deeper as his tongue invaded her mouth for the first time; not that she cared at this point. Her hands explored downward to his neck and shoulders as she savored every moment and every kiss. Loki grinned, making a firm grip with both hands on the girl’s posterior, pressing her onto him. This made her smile nervously. Breaking from her lips, his kisses explored down her jawbone and down her neck, causing shockwaves of ecstasy to shoot down her spine.

“Loki I..” She breathed, pressed against the demigod, feeling another form of excitement behind his leather pants. “I need to get to that class.” She cupped his cheeks, her thumb stroking a cheek bone, trying to coax him back upward. She had no plans of advancing more than she already was.

He wouldn’t have it as he unwound her top further, exposing her torso and bra. He was having too much fun.  “You have time.” He cooed. _More than me._ He spoke in his mind, his soft hands wrapping around  her bare back through the fabric, lips locking onto her neck, making her grimace. She smelt good. Her skin tasted good. It had been far too long since he felt a woman’s touch. He was taking advantage of the opportunity as it introduced itself. He suddenly sensed her hesitation as she began to tense up.

“No I’m just… Not all at once. This is too fast.” She breathed, wincing as he was making his mark just above her collar bone. He finished, turning his head back up to look at her, their faces so close he was afraid he was going to kiss her again. “So what if it is?” He rebutted, practically holding her in his lap. “We both want the same thing. I can feel it. Why else would you kiss me so... Indulgingly?” He added, a particular part of his body beginning to ache. Alice stroked his hair, surprised by how soft it was.

“You kissed _me_ first. I…” She paused, trying to justify her own actions. _Am I falling in love?_ She became speechless as he watched her with a smirk.

“What is it you’re afraid of?” He spoke softly, holding himself back, biting his tongue. Normally he wouldn’t take no for an answer and get what he wanted. He would take her whole, whether she wanted it or not. At the same time, he didn’t want to harm her, physically or psychologically. This hesitation of hers made him increasingly irritated regardless.  

“Nothing. Just not now, okay?” Alice, sighed, moving away from the demigod.

She craved for his touch and she hated what she was doing, but the urge to move was stronger. Alice only knew him for a few days. Unlike her cousin (before the time being in a serious relationship), she had a thing about sleeping with people she first met, especially those who once attempted to enslave the human race. She wanted it, but also wanted control. He frowned, allowing her to slip from his fingers.

“Am I not desirable enough? Do my actions bother you?” He flatly asked, tilting his head with a frown.

Alice nearly bursted into laughter, but stopped herself with only a hysteric chuckle, grabbing the roots of her hair as she lightly paced. “No you’re… More than ‘desirable’, Loki. You’re… Turning into something so amazing in my life I… ” She confessed as his reaction didn’t change. “I’m just still adjusting to this world, adjusting to being around you…” Alice paused, her gentile blue eyes looking back at increasingly irritated ones. “I just have a standard of not giving everything up on a first date.” She finally said, putting a hand over her neck over a sore spot. _It’s a hickey. Isn’t it._

“I cannot wait on you forever. You know what might happen to me.” He growled.

Alice frowned. “Don’t play that card, Loki. You don’t want me to pitty you, and I’m not going to.” She scoffed, throwing his own words back at him. Just as she was turning away, he harshly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back in by her arms.

“You’re right. I _don’t_ want your pitty. I want you to be here in my potential last days, perhaps as my final companion. I didn’t have to let you live or even stay here.” He hissed as she quietly panicked, staring into his cold eyes. “There are many who are far more _beautiful_ , far more _superior_ , that I could choose to share my dwellings with. I chose your company because I see a fire in you, Alice. One that can let everything burn. Do not make me your enemy.” He frowned, closing his eyes. Alice bit her lip as she listened.

His grip eased from her wrists. “Don’t make me want to hurt you by turning against me like everybody else.”

Alice sighed. _Is that what this is about? Fear of betrayal and abandonment? If anyone abandoned or betrayed anyone, it’s you, Loki. You hurt your whole family, and now look where you’re at._

“I’m not going to betray you, Loki. I wouldn’t dream of it.” She spoke softly, stopping herself from kissing him again. She felt all that had happened moments ago was heat of the moment.  _It didn’t mean anything to him… Did it?_

“Oh, I’ll be the judge of that.” He warned, his fingers brushing against her cheek, trailing down her neck towards the mark he made. It was, in a silly way, an unspoken claim on her. He couldn’t help but embrace certain animal instincts. Alice caught his hand, holding it with both of hers. Leaning in, she whispered in Loki’s ear, unsure where that wolf was lurking.

“I’m going to try and talk your brother into confronting this wolf king. If we can, we might be able to get close enough to grab this key of yours.” She whispered, getting little reaction from the demigod.

“I would love to watch simply to see them try killing my beloved brother.” He smirked as she drew herself away, finally deciding to readjust her top into an acceptable manor. “I’ll be back soon.” She sighed, leaving Loki be with his thoughts.

Loki blanked out, sitting there in the kitchen. He kept an ear out making sure the wolf didn’t disrupt her leaving. One hand on the counter, he looked at his mostly eaten bowl of oatmeal. With one swing of his hand, the God of Mischief harshly flew it off the table; the bowl smashing to pieces. His heart rate increased as anger and frustration boiled to the surface.

 _You idiot you didn’t have to kiss her to transfer the spell. You could have just taken her hand or transfer it in her sleep. You like hurting yourself, don’t you. She may be citizen of Asgard by your decree, but she is still mortal. You are growing weak, God of Mischief…_  He ranted to himself, storming out the door to find something else to do. Another thought popped in his mind.

“…A first date? Why the hell would you need that.” He scoffed.

* * *

 

Alice stepped up her pace on the way to the palace. Her mind raced with that horrible mental replay button of hers. Loki’s kiss was ecstasy, and she couldn’t help herself but wonder if it would ever happen again. She took in a deep breath as she stepped up to the building. The guards had been previously informed of her arrival as they stepped to the side.

Upon entering, it took her a minute to figure out where the sparring area was. The palace was filled with people, all with specific tasks and duties. Royal figures hovered in the corner conversing with one another with wine. This was the first time she went in there without Loki. It felt strange, yet liberating.

Sif, completely dressed in battle armor, turned the corner looking to be in search of someone.

“There you are.” She called out, going her direction. Alice turned to face her, unsure what to think. Sif had been given a brief description of Alice by Thor’s end. What almost threw the warrior off was the hair color. Didn’t he say she had red hair?

“Uhh..” Alice dumbly let out. “You are late, Alice Stark of Midgard.” Sif scoffed, instructing her forward.

“Sorry I… Woke up late.” She said, keeping pace with the woman. There was an outdoor room that leveled downward from the main building. There were wooden dummies, scarred severely from blades. Swords sat on racks, and the ground was bare with mud and rock.

As the approached, Alice saw that Thor, Jane Foster, Fandral, and Volstagg were already waiting. His companions were there out of curiosity. A human wishing to fight without aid of Asgardian power? The thought was comical yet inspirational. Thor wanted Jane to watch as a form of inspiration and assurance that she herself was not all that different from him. The scientist had her worries.

“Here she is.” Thor smiled with Jane under his arm. “My friends, may I introduce Alice Stark, of Midgard, relative of Tony Stark, the hearty brute with the suit of metal who saved us from my brother’s destruction.” He introduced the girl, with Fandral and Volstagg nodding with a wave. Alice smiled nervously, waving back. _Yeah, Thor… Me, the relative of Tony Stark that for some crazy reason made out with him… And it was amazing._ Alice confessed in her mind.

“So how did you get here, exactly?” Jane asked, catching her attention.

Alice chuckled. “..I was just minding my own business, nose deep in my phone and I sorta.. Walked in. It was… Weird. At first I thought I died or fell asleep.”

Jane laughed. “Yeah, this place can be overwhelming if you’ve never been here before.” She smiled as Thor lovingly kissed the scientist’s forehead. She held out her hand to the girl. This was Jane’s first encounter meeting another mortal human in the Asgardian realm. The feeling was mutual to Alice. She didn’t feel so alone. She shook the woman’s hand with a more lively smile, efficiently distracting herself from thoughts about Loki.

“I’m Jane.” She introduced herself.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Alice nodded.

Sif rolled her eyes at the human’s interaction. The Goddess of War still wasn’t accustomed to mortals running about. She was helping to simply appease Thor, and that was it. She felt helping a human with an impossible task was a complete waste of time.

“You aren’t planning on fighting in that, are you?” Fandral chuckled, examining Alice’s choice of attire.

“...The place I’m staying, my host doesn’t have much armor to go around.” She shrugged.

“Well then let’s get you some!” Volstagg interjected, offering his hand in a courteous, polite and jolly manor.

* * *

 

Loki nervously bit his thumb before stepping outside his dwellings. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. The wolf’s head rose from the ground from his meditation. The demigod locked his gaze upon the beast.

“Sneak up to be eaten, frost giant?” The wolf growled.

“Tell me…” Loki started, ignoring the question. “How is it your king intends on conquering Asgard? What is his plan.”

“It is for us to know, and for you to keep your nose out.” It scoffed, turning its head away.

“I need to know something if I am to keep my brother at bay.” Loki pointed out. The wolf was not swayed. “The sooner my family gets here, the sooner you will be set free.” The wolf growled. The demigod sighed, putting a hand to his armored chest.

“I better be.” Loki scoffed, setting himself up straight from the wall. Leaving his home, he changed his appearance into an unnamed civilian.

He ventured out into Asgard not knowing what to expect out of it. With Alice away, it was like the time she was never there as he wandered about, forced to wear someone else’s face. So much sorcery was tiring after a while. Entering the commons, he observed as a group of boys were laughing, chasing after a ball. He paused, studying two of them. One had blonde hair, the other jet black. The one with blonde hair kicked the ball with all his might, with the other boy watching it fly in the air, heading straight for him.

Loki caught it dead in the air, holding the ball as the boys ran up to him. The black haired boy smiled, pointing at it. He saw the child was no older than 4, and the blonde boy at least 9.

“Sir, can we have our ball back?” The blonde child asked, brown eyes looking up.

The disguised demigod smiled weakly. “Of course. But can you answer me a question?”

The child frowned, shifting his feet. “Okay.”

“Is this your brother?” Loki asked, referring to the smaller child. The boy glanced over to the dark haired one, wrapping his arms around him.

“Yes, sir.” The blonde nodded as the other did the same thing, wrapping his arms over his eldest sibling.

He saw his own youth in the boys. Times that were long past, but not forgotten, when he and Thor always played together. “Promise to always take good care of him, eh?” He said with a solemn tone. He knelt before the boys presenting the ball. The younger boy shyly snatched the ball from his hands.

“I promise. I’m never abandoning my brother. He’s my best friend.” The blonde child puffed out his chest. “If someone would to hurt him, I would do this…” He said, making a demonstration of several powerful kicks and punches in the air with sound effects.

Loki couldn’t help but to chuckle. “Good! Good.” He clapped, standing upward.

The young child glanced back up at the disguised God of Mischief before running along with his brother. Those children made Loki suddenly miss his brother. He decided that was what he was going to do; paying a visit. He knew exactly where he was and what they were doing.

* * *

 

“You have the drive, but where is your mind, girl? Focus on what is in front of you!” Fandral sighed as he re-positioned the untrained human in an appropriate stance as she fought a straw dummy.

It was like working with a child! Alice was given the proper armor; chest plate, helmet, and armor plates on her arms. She was surprised she could move around so well with it. It didn’t help her lack of experience, however. They started her out fighting the wooden dummy with a great sword and nearly chopped her foot off. She thought she was going to spar with someone, not chop wood.

“I don’t do well with non-moving targets.” She explained to the Shakespearian looking warrior.

“This will at least give you insight on how you fight. Give it another try and I’ll find a _living_ dummy.” He chuckled.

Thor and Jane sat above them all in an outdoor square patio surrounding the arena, completely built of stone. They were able to look down, at least 7 feet, at a table being served light brunch. The training arena was practically dinner with a show.

“I wonder what she truly is trying to fight for.” Thor pondered, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“Probably herself. How long has she been here, again?” Jane shrugged, taking a sip of wine. In frustration, Alice bellowed a warrior-shout as she kicked the head off the dummy before slipping on straw, falling to her face. Passerby’s clapped, ignoring her fall and praising the success of succeeding to decapitate her victim.

“About a week.” Thor replied.

“Where has she been staying all this time?” Jane asked as Fandral chuckled, helping the girl up.

“She never told me.” He said as Alice corrected her hair. Thor couldn’t help but ponder one other thing: How did she change her hair from red to nearly black in less than one day? It was almost by magic. He couldn’t help there was something different about the mortal; something about her had a feel of familiarity. He just couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

Sif stepped up to the plate with a sly grin. Alice watched her cautiously, keeping a close eye on the Goddess of War. _This is gonna be interesting…_ Alice grimaced.

Thor’s head nearly rolled back. “Oh come on, she is no match! Find someone that could be her equal!” He whined, food in mouth.

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold myself back.” Sif assured his friend.

“Oh, like you did in Vanaheim?” Thor laughed as the woman rolled her eyes.

Unknowing to the lot of them, the disguised God of Mischief made his discrete appearance in the corner of the room. Leaning against the pillar, his disguised appearance gave him the look of an average looking man with brown curled hair, brown eyes, and a closely shaven beard. He smirked as he watched the action unfold. He had never seen Alice with armor before. She truly looked Asgardian.

“On your mark, girl.” Sif grinned with determination on her face.

“One.. Two…” Alice counted down. The warrior waited on the three, but was tricked with the girl’s sudden action as she attacked, fist first. A dirty, but allowed move. Sif caught it with one hand, using one leg to trip up the girl.

“Never lose your footing. Keep them on the ground at all costs.” She lectured as they fought.

The two women jabbed with various punches, swings, and kicks, Alice leaning mostly on offense. Sif was the bull, and she was the rider just trying to hang in there. Alice was stronger than Sif estimated, and Sif was weaker than Alice estimated. It was harder to tell who was which. _How am I doing this?_ Alice pondered as she took advantage of the woman’s advice, attempting to trip her feet. The mortal’s endurance was impressive. She failed as Sif was far more advanced in skill. The Goddess of War finally got her to the ground, face down in the dirt as she had her pinned, arms raised high.

The observing audience clapped with a smile, one commenting, “Such fine skill.”

 _But did you see how she underestimated my dearest Alice’s non-human strength?_ Loki replied in his mind, remaining in the shadows of his home.

Sif caught her breath quickly as she stood back up, allowing the girl to recompose herself. Alice quickly stood herself up, flipping her hair back out of her face. The Goddess of War studied her, gaining a newfound feeling of respect for the mortal.

“Good job, Miss Stark.” She nodded as Alice smiled with a respectful bow. “It was an honor.”

“Again.” Sif said. “Give me all you’ve got.” She antagonized, roughly nudging her shoulder. Alice frowned, wishing she had more time to recompose herself.

The Asgardian warrior did not wait as she swung her arm with Alice guarding her face. Swinging her arm up, she kicked at Sif before spinning around to gain more ground. Something was boiling within Alice. As she fought, she couldn’t help herself from thinking about Loki. The more she thought about him, the more determined she felt. Both women stepped their game, catching more of Thor’s attention.

This was exactly what Loki was hoping for. He realized what he was doing with Alice: Turning her into his personal project. He was transforming her into a weapon by his design. Her movements were thought out yet were also fluid, using her short stature to her advantage. Alice had no idea what she was doing. Instinct was what mostly kicked in as Loki’s magic had its lock on her.

Alice repeated the same as she did last time, trying to this time imitate Sif. It was inevitable she failed as the Goddess of War put her in a similar lock, knocking her harshly to the ground and knocking the wind out of her. Alice’s fatal witness was her fury. If they were in a real fight, she would have been slaughtered in minutes.

“Pardon the intrusion.” A bellowing voice rung ahead, catching everyone’s attention.

Everyone’s head turned at the entrance way to see a concerned King Odin Allfather as he stepped in. Looking down into the arena, Sif quickly moved away from Alice as she knelt down. Fandral and Volstagg knelt down as they stood in the sidelines.

“My king.” She greeted as Alice quickly shuffled her feet, looking at Sif as she stood. Loki swallowed dryly, checking himself to make sure his magic was still in effective in his disguise.

Looking up, she saw Odin’s stern face. Was she supposed to kneel as well? Sif glared at the girl for every moment she was still on her feet. With hesitation, Alice slowly bent her knee down, feeling as though someone was pressing down on her shoulders to do so. It was painful to both her and Loki to have her kneel before the official King of Asgard. With all the time spent with the God of Mischief, she had a sense of loyalty to him.

Odin waved the formality away, allowing them to stand once more as Thor stood from his chair. “Father.” He smiled. “What brings you into the arena today?”

“I’m wanting to know why we have a Midgardian endangering her life here fighting with my finest warriors.” Odin stated, studying the girl. Sif had to silently alert Alice that her nose was in fact bleeding. She hadn’t noticed.

“Actually, father… My guest has done exceptionally well against Lady Sif. She has been able to sustain a set battle.” Thor insisted in Alice’s defense.

“You say she could hold to her own if thrown in the fight against our enemies?” Odin scoffed, watching the girl trying to settle her nose.

“…Not quite. This was her first day.” The God of Thunder crossed his arms as someone finally gave Alice a tissue.

“Alison Stark of Midgard, come fourth.” The Allfather summoned, catching her attention.

 _This is going to be interesting…_ Loki pondered as Alice took a deep breath, stepping forward and out of the arena to face the king. Alice’s nose healed itself enough in time to stop bleeding. Holding the tissue in her hand, she bowed. “My apologies on my condition, sir..”

Odin shook his head. “No need to apologize, child.” He said. “I only concern myself here for the safety of the people of Asgard and some of Midgard. My son has taken an interest in your quest to better yourself and prove your worth. I wanted to see firsthand how this is done.”

“Would you like to join us in watching her progress, father?” Thor offered with a smile, one arm over Jane’s shoulders.

His son’s interest in humans troubled the Allfather. He worried that made Thor weak. However, he did seem to have confidence in the girl. He took a moment to make a decision. If he could witness  himself how Alice went, perhaps he would allow it to continue. He made a simple nod, making the girl smile weakly.

Odin’s presence made Loki uneasy. Being so close to the man who would slaughter him without a moment’s notice without the intervention of his adoptive late mother Frigga. It was evident he had completely and without thought rejected and disowned his adopted son. He didn’t kill _that_ many people. They weren’t even of Asgard. Why did it matter so? Was it because it was under Thor’s protection? It was like his brother _owned_ the realm as a personal keepsake.

Alice made another demonstration of her skill before King Odin. Instead of fighting it out with Lady Sif, she instead sparred with a nameless male volunteer; one that appeared to be a soldier in training. It was a close call who was going to win. She was on a roll, but given that she had been accustomed to fighting a woman, this set her off too far to have any chance of winning. She was sure, however, she probably left a decent bruise or two. The guard-in-training made his final hit as she stumbled backward, falling on her ass. Catching her breath, the audience made another small applause to the victor.

Odin glanced over to a pleased Thor with his look saying, _‘One day she can hold to her own. She survives.’_

The King took a step forward as Alice looked upward to the elder holding eye contact. “I will allow this to continue… With the condition that you never fight alongside my soldiers in real combat. Your will is strong, but you are still only human.”

She wasn’t sure whether to smile or frown. Feeling conflicted, she bowed. “Thank you.”

Loki sighed. Odin’s decision was sensible. A human would merely get in the way, even with enhanced power. She was too inexperienced. Still, he needed her to be his weapon. He just needed to think of a clever way of getting around his ruling. Alice bit her lip, thinking similar thoughts. The moment she thought of him, she was immediately brought back to his kiss. What was she going to do after all this is done? Will she return home or stay? Was she going to stand by his side through all of this? All she knew was that she could not look at the God of Mischief the same way again. He was her poison. The more he was near her, the more she craved it, and that frightened her more than those wolves.

He made one last glance at Alice. Making a weak smile, he turned the corner once again, Loki vanished once more in the shadows to return home.


End file.
